The Assistant
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: Having her own successful business, Santana comes to a point where she needs to hire an assistant. Being busy with starting a family with her wife, Quinn, amongst other things, she just really needs the help. But what happens when this new assistant become obsessed with the Latina? AU. WARNING THIS IS A SHORT STORY, AND IT IS ALREADY FINISHED. SO, PLEASE DON'T FOLLOW.
1. Chapter 1

The Assistant

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning: smut(You guys should know me by now, this always happens, lol) I know what you're all thinking,"Really another story?" Yup, lol. Again, this is a short story, I wrote to help writers block, please don't follow it. But don't let that discourage you, cause as you can see the chapters are long. Also, f you like it, I encourage you to just favorite it, thank you. There is a Brittana story with the same title, yes I know, and yes, it's similar, but just by reading mine, I think it'll become very obvious how different the stories are. And, while I'm talking about the other story, I want to thank, Just-A-Dream-Finally-famous for inspiring this. I did also kind of cross another show into this, but didn't put the story in the category, just because I thought this was easier. Anyone who watched the show though, would totally understand why I added this specific character(; Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

In the busy morning of New York City, Santana Lopez-Fabray is busy at work in her office at, "Snix Stixs" a catering company she started four years ago, with her friends Kurt and Mercedes. They all shared their love for food and went to college together to start their own business.

It started in the Latina's own kitchen, and worked it's way to their other friends first, then to their friends' family's, then their family's friends, then eventually made way to some very important people.

Since it was Santana's idea to start it, she thought it was fair to name it after her. Stixs, came from her favorite restaurant, and since most of their food is Italian, she thought it was a perfect fit. Although, it is a little ironic since none of them are Italian, but that doesn't mean they can't make good food. Snix came from her "alter ego". Mercedes and Kurt of course protested at first, but eventually agreed.

During their college years, Santana met, Quinn Fabray. The blonde from Idaho, eventually found her way into the brunette's heart. They met at a coffee shop Santana went to religiously. It wasn't love at first sight, more like lust at first sight, but the relationship started strictly platonic.

It wasn't until a year later Santana had to admit her feelings for the hazel eyed girl. And lucky for her, Quinn felt the same way. But like any other relationship, they of course had a few bumps in the road. With going to different colleges, they had to deal with distance, trust issues, and jealousy.

It wasn't an easy year for them to say the least, but at the end of the day, they could never stay angry with each other, and it all worked out after they had graduated. Then two years later, they found themselves married.

Their friends and family were actually shocked it took the couple so long to walk down the isle, but Quinn and Santana felt after the long year they spent apart, they wanted to get to know each other again, and get comfortable living together first.

On their third year anniversary together, Santana proposed. To this day Quinn still talks about it, gushing how romantic Santana was to anyone who will listen, or even cares to listen.

Now that they are married, they still have their respective careers, Santana culinary, and Quinn is a veterinary assistant. The blonde has always loved animals from the time she was a little girl, and she always knew what she wanted to do.

So, since they have such different jobs, they both have their own friends, and lives outside of each other, which both agree is very healthy for them. As much as Santana loves Quinn, she doesn't have to be with her everyday, 24/7 and same for Quinn.

They've never been a clingy couple and that's why they get along so well. When they are together however, they both share loving kisses and cuddle on the couch together, go for a run, go to the movie theatre, and of course there are days were they're extra affectionate just like any other married couple.

And even though they're not clingy, they'll still check on each other occasionally through out the day when they're at work, or with friends. As Santana looks through her busy schedule, trying to rearrange dates around for one of their regulars, she gets a phone call.

"Hello, Snix Stixs, this is Santana Lopez-Fabray speaking, how may I help you?" She hears a familiar chuckle in the phone. Santana sighs. "Babe, how many times have I told you to call my cell?"

_"I'm sorry, San. I just find it really cute and funny how you have to answer the phone, and I actually called that first, but got your voicemail." _Quinn explains.

Santana frowns, then checks her phone and groans, realizing she never had it on. "Sorry, Mi Amor. It's been so busy here, I forgot to turn it on."

_"It's ok. I'm just calling to remind you the doctor's appointment is today." _

Santana smiles. The couple recently started trying for a baby. It was Quinn's idea, but Santana had no problem agreeing to it. All her friends had babies, and she caught the baby bug. They looked at all their options, and decided to go with IVF. They can afford it, and with Quinn still young, the odds are in their favor.

"Of course I remember, honey. Mercedes and Kurt will cover for me, I know they can handle everything fine without me. I just have to move some dates around for our new clients. Jack and Mary have changed the date to their party. They're great customers, but this has been a pain in my ass." She hears Quinn sigh into the phone.

_"Babe, you need an assistant to handle that. All you should have to worry about, is making the food, and that everyone is doing their job right."_

Santana huffs. "I know, I talked to Mercedes and Kurt about it already. I'll put an ad in the paper after the appointment."

_"Good. Well, I'll let you get back to work. I'm shopping with Rachel right now, I'll see you later, I love you." _

Santana smiles. She knows the blonde just wants to look at the baby stuff in the mall, but she can't blame her, she's done it before too. "Ok, tell her I say hi, I love you more. Bye." Just as Santana hangs up the phone, Kurt walks in, and he doesn't look happy.

"What in the world are you doing in here? We need your help in the kitchen, this food needs to be done yesterday. Lisa will be here soon to pick it up, and there are recipes me and Mercedes can't do without you."

Santana takes a deep breath. "I know, I know, but this needs to be done too."

Kurt shakes his head, with his arms crossed. "You need an assistant ASAP. This is getting ridiculous."

Santana just picks up the phone with an aggravated sigh. "Marley, I know it's not part of your job description, and I'll pay you extra for it, but can you please come in here and rearrange our new clients dates around. You know when a good time for us will be, right?" Kurt taps his foot as he impatiently waits for the brunette. "Great, thank you." She hangs up the phone and starts to follow Kurt to the kitchen. They walk through the swinging doors and Mercedes looks up relieved.

"Thank god, I was going to attempt to do this shit myself, and risk having it taste bad."

Santana washes her hands, then puts on a hair net and an apron. Each of them has their own spin on traditional Italian foods, and the Pesto Chicken Florentine, is one of Santana's. Since Mercedes cooked the chicken, she starts with the sauce, and at the same time, gets water to boil for the pasta.

"Is this all that needs to be done?"

Mercedes nods. "Yeah, Lisa called right before Kurt got ya, she'll be here to deliver it soon."

Santana looks around the food they already cooked, and put onto serving dishes. "Who's all this for anyway?"

"Crazy Sue Sylvester is having another party for her crazy friends."

"What for?"

Mercedes shrugs. "Being crazy, I guess."

She snorts, then drains the pasta. She makes sure to get all the water down, then puts the pasta on a serving dish, pours the sauce on, then the chicken and finally some tomatoes and cheese.

"Ok, I have to go. Quinn's appointment is today." They both smile.

"On that's right, I almost forgot." Kurt says. "Good luck, sweetie."

Santana flashes a hopeful smile reaching the door. "Thanks. We could use all the luck we can get, so throw some salt over your shoulder, and knock on some wood."

Mercedes rolls her eyes. "Girl, that shit doesn't work. But if it'll ease your mind, I'll risk looking like an idiot for ya." She winks.

Santana chuckles. "That's all I'm asking. Call if you need anything, and when I say call, I mean don't." She says walking out of the room.

Mercedes and Kurt know she's not being serious, they know she trusts them. Besides, today is special for the brunette and her partner, if they do need help, Santana will be the last person they'll call, unless they have no choice to.

Santana makes a stop at her office to get her purse and phone, and to also check on her normal waitress, Marley. "How is it going?"

"Good. I'm had to move around more than I wanted, but I did call them, and they don't seem to have a problem with it." She says with a smile.

Santana sighs with relief. "Ok, thank you. And I promise you won't have to do this again, I'll be putting in an advertisement for an assistant today."

She shrugs. "It's fine, good luck."

Santana smiles. "Thank you, I'll see you later." She says walking out.

Santana power walks out to her car already feeling the excitement, and doing so, she takes out her keys to unlock her car. Looking in the back seat she imagines having a car seat, it puts a smile on her face, getting in the vehicle. Quinn will be an amazing mom. She has always been maternal to their friends children, and they all love the blonde very much.

She's always playing with them, and is always first to volunteer them to babysit on date night. Santana doesn't mind though, it's good practice. She soon finds herself pulling into the parking garage of the mall. She parks next to the entrance of the store she knows her wife will be shopping in, before going inside.

She takes her phone out to let Quinn know she's there, walking through the store, but ends up putting it back, spotting Quinn and Rachel looking at some baby clothes. She walks up behind her and kisses her temple, wrapping her arm around her waist. Quinn leans back into her embrace.

"Hi, love."

She smiles against her skin. Rachel playfully shakes her head at the couple. "Mmm, hi. What are you doing?"

Quinn blushes as Santana places kisses along her neck. "Just looking at some clothes. I know it's probably bad luck, but I can't help myself."

Santana kisses her cheek. "It's ok, I've done it too."

Quinn turns around in her arms. "Really?"

She nods, pulling her wife closer by her waist. "Yeah. How long have you been in here?" She shrugs.

"Only an hour." Rachel answers for her, from behind the couple.

Santana giggles at Quinn's blush and kisses the tip of her nose. "You're cute. Ready to leave?" Quinn nods eagerly, then puts back a onesie she was looking at."Ok, we'll call you later, Rach." She says starting to walk out hand in hand with Quinn.

"You better!" She yells back to them.

Santana looks over at Quinn, as they walk back to the car. "Nervous?" She nods, looking ahead. Santana kisses her knuckles out of comfort. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little nervous too, but my excitement outweighs it." Quinn smiles at her, and kisses her deeply, leaving them both breathless. "Wha-at was that for?"

She shrugs. "Encouragement." Quinn replies, also catching her breath.

"Did it help?"

She grabs Santana's head and kisses her hard. "Much better."

Santana snorts, then opens the car door for Quinn and gets in herself. Pulling out, she holds Quinn's hand over the middle counsel. Besides the music, the drive is quiet. It's normal for them to deal with serious situations on their own, before going to each other when they think they can't handle it. And right now, they're both over thinking what could go wrong.

Santana knows she won't feel better until she hears the heart beat. Anything the doctor tells her won't mean a thing until then. For Quinn it's the opposite, hearing the doctor say their hard work has paid off is enough, the ultrasound is just a bonus, and knows there definitely will be some crying involved.

At the doctor's office, they still remain quiet, but holding hands as they wait. Quinn keeps herself busy reading magazine's, while Santana checks her emails. For them it feels like forever, but really it's just a few minutes for a nurse to walk out and call for Quinn. It had been a mutual agreement she carry their first born, and Santana to carry the second.

"Dr. Holiday will be right with you."

Quinn sits up on the exam table, and Santana stands beside her, never letting go of her wife's hand. Quinn squeezes it, getting the brunette's attention.

"No matter what happens, we always have another shot at this."

She smiles and kisses the back of Quinn's hand. "I know, but it would be nice if it worked our first time."

Quinn nods. "Yeah, I know."

The doctor walks in, with a friendly smile. "Well, if it isn't my favorite lesbian lovers." Santana snorts."How are you feeling?" She asks Quinn, getting the ultrasound machine ready.

"Sick, and I'm late." She says with a smile.

"Good. Let's see if there's a little bug in here. I wanna check for a heart beat first, and if I find one, we'll go to the monitor."

The couple nod. Dr. Holiday take out a little hand held machine, then squirts some gel on Quinn's stomach, and places the small wand over it. Almost instantly they hear the fast paced thumping of a beating heart. Quinn looks up at Santana, crying. The brunette leans down and kisses her wife's forehead.

"Congrats mommies. Now, I'm gonna get this little gal or guy on the screen, and I can take video or photos if you want."

"Can you do both?" Santana asks.

The doctor nods, grabbing a blank DVD disk, and puts it in the machine. She puts the other wand over her stomach, and an image comes into the screen. Dr. Holiday points to a small white object. "There's the little one. Judging by the size, I'd say you have a summer baby. I'll double check of course, but I'm never wrong." She winks.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl yet?" Quinn asks.

Dr. Holiday clicks her tongue, looking back at the screen. "Too early, next visit though, if they cooperate with us." She takes a few photos, prints them out, then stops the recording and hands Santana the DVD. Then wipes Quinn's stomach off with a small towel. "You know the drill, schedule the next appointment at the front desk, and take your vitamins, blondie."

Santana helps Quinn off the table, and the couple walk out hand in hand to schedule another appointment.

"How was work?" Quinn asks as the nurse logs in their schedule on the computer.

Santana shrugs. "A little stressful, but Marley helped sort out this weeks schedule."

"You should give Tina a call, she can put the ad in for you herself, free of charge. The perks of having a friend work for the newspaper."

The nurse lets them know they're all set, and the couple head out to their car.

"True. I didn't even think of that."

Quinn shrugs. "Me either, till just now." Santana opens the door for her, but Quinn takes both her hands, smiling. "We're having a baby."

Santana giggles, leaning closer to her wife. "Yep, we're having a baby." She crashes their lips together in a searing kiss.

"I love you so much, San." Quinn says breaking the kiss.

Santana smiles, creasing her cheek. "I love you, too. Let's go home, we have some phone calls to make."

* * *

><p>At their apartment, Santana first calls Tina to put an ad in the paper, then they spend an hour talking to both their families about the good news. When they're finished, Santana calls Marley to check if everything is running smoothly at the party.<p>

"Hey, how is everything going, is the new girl Brittany doing ok?"

Santana has recently hired a new waitress. She had to fire Jake because he would rather text on his phone than actually work.

_"Yeah, she's a fast learner. We had a few bumps though. Someone forgot a couple of the salads, so a few guests went without, but they didn't seen to mind." _

Santana groans. "Ok. I'll look into that. They may not have cared, but I do. Anything else?"

_"The icing on the cake kind of melted, but we fixed it before anyone knew. Other than that, it's been good. They want to give you a very generous tip, actually." _

She smiles proudly. "Yeah, that's not uncommon for them. Alright, thank you. Expect a bonus in your check this week."

Marley chuckles. _"You don't have to do that, San."_

"I already make you do a job you weren't hired for, so you deserve to be paid. Don't argue with me."

_"Alright. How did the appointment go?" _

Her smile grows. "Really good. We heard our little bug's heartbeat. I think it's a girl."

She looks over at Quinn in the living room, still on the phone with her mother. The blonde is already glowing. Santana can't wait to see her wife be a mother, and what kind of person their little baby will grow into.

_"Congrats, that's awesome."_

"Yeah, we've been calling family since we got here. Quinn is still talking to her mom."

_"That's cute, I'm happy for you both. I have to go, talk to you soon. Tell Quinn I say hi."_

"I will, bye." Santana disconnects the line, then joins her wife on the couch, who is finally off the phone.

Quinn cuddles her side, wrapping her arm around her waist. "Was that Marley?"

Santana pulls Quinn closer. "Mmhm. She said hi, and congrats."

Quinn smiles. "I can't wait to be a mom, and I can't wait to see you be a mom too."

Santana smiles and kisses Quinn's forehead. "Me too, Mi Amor. You'll be amazing."

She blushes. "You will too." She puts her hand on her stomach. "How do you love someone you never met?"

Santana puts her hand on top of hers. "Because it's our child in there, we don't have to know them."

Quinn looks up, then stretches her neck for a loving kiss. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Santana snorts. "Everyday. I love you too."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Santana wakes up to Quinn kissing her neck. Without opening her eyes, she smiles.<p>

"Hmmm, this is nice to wake up to."

Quinn sucks on her pulse point, then swing her leg over Santana's thigh. Santana wraps her arm around her waist, eyes still closed. Quinn kisses up to her ear, and nibbles on her lobe.

"I woke up and saw how beautiful you are, and it made me think how lucky I am, and then I shamelessly leered at my wife." Santana snorts. Quinn grinds against her leg."And it made me really horny." She whispers.

"Ugh."

Santana moans, opening her eyes. Quinn continues to hump Santana's leg. Since they're both only in T-shirts and underwear, the brunette can feel her wife's wetness, on her thigh. "Jesus, you're already wet."

Quinn smirks. Santana pulls her down into a searing, and sloppy kiss. Quinn slides her hand down Santana's body, to the bottom of her shirt, them sneaks her hand up to her breast, squeezing it, and her hardening, dark nipple. She moans in Quinn's mouth, and bucks her hips.

Quinn pulls away from the kiss. "What time do you need to get to work?"

She glances at the clock, then flips Quinn, so she's on the bottom. "We have time." She says before crashing their lips together.

Santana pulls Quinn's shirt up, and squeezes the blonde's breast, earning a moan. Then she kisses down her neck. Quinn pulls Santana closer to her, by her waist.

"I want to feel you." She moans.

Santana looks up at her, and smiles, then slowly takes Quinn's underwear off. She spreads her wife's legs, gazing at her lovingly, then places small, gentle kiss up her leg, to her waist.

"S-San."

Santana goes on her knees, then takes her own underwear off, before lowering herself on top of Quinn. They moan as soon as their clits come into contact. Santana leans their foreheads together, as they rock their hips.

"Ugh, god I love you."

Quinn grabs on to Santana's hip, pulling her impossibly closer, while opening her legs, letting Santana into her further. She moans loudly.

"F-Fuck, I l-love you too."

Santana kisses her deeply, then hides her face in her wife's neck. She starts to roll her hips and hits a certain spot for them both. "F-Faster." A thin layer of sweat begins to cover their bodies. Quinn grips Santana's bottom cheeks tightly.

"I-I'm close." She moans.

"Ugh, me too."

Needing a little more, Santana readjusts Quinn's leg on to her shoulder, thanking god they both happen to have been cheerleaders in high school, and college. That seems to do the trick, they both reach their climax, almost at the same time. "Fuuuck." Santana moans.

"Oh, shitshitshit." Quinn says as her nails dig into Santana's backside. Out of breath, said brunette collapses on top of Quinn."Tha-at wa-as a-amazing. We ha-aven't had morning sex in a l-long ti-ime."

Santana smiles picking her head up. "It was your b-birthday, right?" She nods. Santana rests her chin on Quinn's chest. "That was fun. The whole day was."

Quinn smiles at the memory. "Yeah, it really was." She looks over at the clock."What time did you say you had to leave?"

Santana draws random patterns with her finger on Quinn's collar bone. "I didn't. Why, what time is it?" She asks, distracted.

"Almost ten."

Santana's head snaps towards the clock, and she quick jumps out of bed. "Shit, god dammit!" She yells running in the bathroom.

Quinn shakes her head laughing. The veterinary office she works at, doesn't open until noon, which she'll forever be grateful for. She hears the shower water running, and decides to help her wife by picking out her clothes for her.

She goes into the bathroom, and sets them on the counter. As she turns to leave, she catches a glimpse of her naked wife. They may have just had sex a few seconds ago, but the site of a naked and wet Santana, always turns her on. So, she has to bite her lip and leave the room, before she joins her.

While Santana continues to get ready, Quinn makes them both coffee, and breakfast. Though Santana is late, she just pops in a bagel for her. But for herself, she makes scrambled eggs and bacon. Finishing the eggs, it doesn't take long for her to here Santana practically running down the hall, into the kitchen.

"God dammit, I can't believe I'm going to be late. Mercedes, Kurt and Marley left me voice mails, and texts. Some chick answered my ad, and she's been waiting for me." Santana says, rushing around the kitchen for her bagel, and putting her coffee in a travel mug.

"Relax, babe. It's not like you make a habit of this, just calmly make up an excuse."

She groans grabbing her purse, then walks up to Quinn for a quick kiss. "Te Amo, baby."

Quinn smiles. "I love you too, have a good day." With one last kiss, Santana finally leaves.

* * *

><p>Arriving at 'Snixx Stix,' Santana rushes inside, and sees a brunette women waiting for her outside her office. She takes a deep breath, and holds her hand out to the women.<p>

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late. I kind of slept in, and traffic didn't help."

The women waves her off. "That's ok, I understand."

Santana nods, pulling her hand back. "Follow me." She unlocks her office door, and both women walk inside. The women sits at one of the chairs in front of the desk, while she puts her purse away in a draw. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

The women smiles politely. "Jenny Schecter."

She nods, taking a seat. "Ok, so the position as you know is my assistant, and I just need you to schedule the parties and events our costumers want us to cater to. And sometimes I might ask you to go on some deliveries for extra hands, but that's pretty much it. I just don't have the time to do it. I can't be in the kitchen, watching over everyone, and taking calls all at once."

Jenny nods. "Seems simple enough, and I had a similar job, so I think I can handle it." She opens her purse and takes out a resumé, then hands it to Santana."I do actually know about your business through a friend, and I just loved the food you catered for her. It's amazing."

Santana giggles, slightly blushing looking up from the resume. "Thank you, nice compliments like that also boost my ego." She winks and returns to the resume. "This is actually perfect." She says handing it back to her. "When can you start?"

Jenny smiles, relieved. "Whenever you need me."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Quinn and Santana are back at the doctor's office, for another appointment. Quinn once again, is laying on the exam table, with Santana by her side, holding her hand.<p>

"Do you want a boy or girl? I mean, I know we keep talking about how excited we are, but we've never discussed what we want." Santana asks, rubbing the back of the blonde's hand with her thumb.

"Hmm, I would love a girl, but to be honest, I don't mind either way. I wouldn't be any less happy if we have a boy. What about you?"

She smiles. "Same. I want our little bug to have your eyes though." Quinn blushes. Santana chuckles and leans down to kiss the tip of her nose. "Cutie."

Dr. Holiday walks in, smiling at the couple. "How are you feeling?" She asks, getting the machine ready.

"Better. The morning sickness is finally over." Santana says thank god under her breath, but Quinn still hears, and lightly slaps her arm.

"That's good." She takes the gel and squeezes it over Quinn's little bump."So, I've always been a blunt person, and I have a bet going on with a few of my friends that this little bug, is a boy. They think I'm wrong, I'm anxious to prove they're idiots." Santana snorts. Quinn just playfully rolls her eyes. Dr. Holiday puts the wand over Quinn's stomach, instantly hearing the heart beat they love so much."Ok, work with me, dude." She searches for a way to see the baby's private area, since they're in a weird position.

"Will we have to wait?" Quinn asks.

"No. You're gonna feel some pressure." Dr. Holiday uses her other hand to reposition the baby. Quinn holds tightly to Santana's hand. "Ah, there you are, baby boy!" She yells, after getting him in the right position."I knew it, I'm always right. And you my little man, just helped me win 100 dollars."

Santana chuckles, Quinn stares at the screen in awe. "We're having a boy?"

Dr. Holiday nods, measuring the baby now. "Yup, and it looks like he's gonna be a big boy too. He's already pretty big for this stage into the pregnancy."

Santana frowns. "Is that bad? I read if the baby is too big, there'll have to be a cesarean."

Dr. Holiday puts the wand back, then wipes Quinn's stomach. "That does happen, but we won't know until the delivery. If Quinn can't push him out, we'll perform an emergency surgery, but that rarely ever happens. Try not to worry about it, ok? You still have months until then."

The doctor leaves them with more instructions, and Santana helps Quinn off the exam table.

"How do we feel about this?" Santana asks Quinn, concerned.

She shrugs. "You heard what she said, babe. We have months to worry about that, and if he is too big for me, we can get through it together."

Santana sighs. "How are you so calm about this?"

She smiles and kisses her wife softly. "Knowing I have you with me, makes it less scary. We're gonna be fine, and so is our little bug."

Santana kisses her back. "That was kind of cheesy, but sweet at the same time, and I totally understand what you mean. I was terrified starting Snixx Stix, but having you as my cheerleader, made me feel better. I love you so much, Quinn, and I can't wait to meet our little man."

Quinn smiles. "I love you too, and since he will be the only man in our life, he'll be very spoiled and loved, and we'll have to make sure to raise him into a gentlemen."

Santana playfully rolls her eyes. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

Thoughts? Like I said, those of you who have watched the show, would understand why I choose her. And expect some crazy shit to go down now, lol. Though, I'll warn you, it won't happen right away, but also since it's a short story, you won't be in chapter twenty when the drama starts either. It'll happen gradually, and hopefully will flow nicely like I plan it to.


	2. Chapter 2

The Assistant

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning: smut. Like I said, this is a short story, so there will be time jumps, just like my other one(I found You) So, it won't seem like Quinn is pregnant forever, and I know how some of you felt about Santana being pregnant in the other story (Where the Heart is), I hope this makes you happy. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Quinn is now in the last week of her first trimester, and Santana couldn't be anymore happy. She loves her wife very much, but the blonde has been driving her crazy between her weird food cravings, constipation, and mood swings.

It hasn't been that bad the last few days however, and since Santana finally has a day off from work, the married couple are taking full advantage. It's been awhile since they could spend any time together, so while Quinn is at work, Santana is setting up their kitchen for a romantic dinner.

Being a chef, defiantly has it's advantages. She had no problem deciding what to make, and ran around the kitchen like a pro. For their appetizer she made, Double Tomato Bruschetta, one of Quinn's favorites, with Italian breaded pork chops and asparagus on the side. For dessert, Santana's favorite, ricotta cheesecake.

She has the table covered with a nice cloth she uses sometimes for parties they cater, with some candles lit in the middle, and rose pedals. Since Quinn is still working, she occasionally checks the time while setting the food. But unexpectedly, she hears the front door open, and frowns.

"Babe, is that you?" Silence. Not hearing an answer, she walks out to the hall. Quinn is leaning against the door, in tears. She rushes to her wife."Mi Amor, what's wrong?" She asks rubbing her arms.

Quinn sniffles. "I feel like crap, San, so I got to come home early."

Santana wipes her cheeks. "What's wrong?" She asks gently.

Quinn takes a deep breath. "I have such a headache for starters. I also have heartburn and I haven't shit in three days, so now I also have a stomach ache on top of it." She whines.

Santana kisses her forehead. "I'm not sure anything we have is safe to take with the baby. Lay down in our room, and I'll run the water for a warm bath, maybe that will help."

Quinn nods, and walks to their room. Santana is a little disappointed they won't be having their romantic dinner now. She blows out the candles, when she hears a quiet gasp from behind her.

"Oh, San. I didn't know you did all of this, now I feel terrible." She says starting to cry.

Santana walks up to her, and rubs her arm again. "It's ok. What happened to laying on our bed?"

Quinn sniffles, wiping her eyes. "I was going to get some water."

She nods. "I'll box the food up, baby, it's fine. We can always eat it tomorrow."

Quinn shakes her head. "No, not after you went through all this trouble. Let's eat first, then take a bath."

Santana sighs."What about your head? I don't want you to suffer in pain, honey. I told you already, it's fine. Go on, lay down."

She kisses her wife's forehead again, then lightly taps her bottom as she turns around to go into their room. With another sigh, the brunette puts the food in boxes, then puts them away. She puts the table cloth back before getting some water then goes to the room. She finds Quinn laying on the bed with her eyes closed. She walks up to her and leans down to kiss her cheek.

"I'm sorry, San. I was looking forward to this too, but then I started to feel bad, and I ruined our date." She says, crying again.

Santana brushes the hair away from her face, giving her wife another kiss, and gives her the water. "It's ok, Mi Amor. Our bath together is still romantic. I love you with all my heart and soul. I've missed you this past couple of weeks, no matter how we spend our time is fine with me."

Quinn smiles up at her, through tears. "I love you too, I'm so lucky and blessed to have you." She leans up for a passionate kiss.

Santana smiles back down. "I'll be right back."

She goes into the master bath to fill up the tub. First she makes sure it's the right temperature, then plugs the drain before putting in some bubbles, and returns to get Quinn. She helps her wife out of bed, and into the bathroom.

Slowly she undresses the blonde, occasionally kissing different parts of her body; paying more attention to her growing belly, then undresses herself. Santana gets in the tub first, then opens her legs for her wife, and helps her in. Quinn settles against Santana's chest, with a consent sigh.

"Mmm, I love this already, babe. Thank you."

She smiles, and kisses Quinn's shoulder. "You're welcome, Mi Amor. How does your head feel?"

"Still hurts, I think sleep might help. My stomach still hurts, too, but the bath is helping me relax."

Santana wraps her arms around Quinn, and starts to rub her stomach. "I wish I could do something to help."

Quinn smiles, and turns her head for a kiss. "I know you do, and this is helping a little, I promise." She nods as Quinn turns back around, and continues to rub her wife's stomach."How was work?"

"Hectic, but Jenny has been helpful. I'm glad I hired an assistant, there was too much to do today, and I wouldn't have been able to get any of it done without her."

"Mmm, that's good." Santana kisses Quinn's temple."You know how my day went. Now I'm just happy to be in here with you."

The brunette smiles, but it soon fades, seeing bubbles in the tub. "Babe, did you just fart?"

Quinn sits up, then quickly gets out of the tub, slipping a little as she does. "I have to shit, finally!"

Santana throws her head back laughing. Quinn sits on the toilet, followed by a few more farts, before she goes to the bathroom. The blonde glares at her wife. "This isn't funny, San! Your son wouldn't let me shit for days, and now I can't stop!"

That just makes her laugh harder, and so much, she snorts. "Babe, I'm so-orry, but it's fu-unny." Quinn pouts. Santana gets out of the tub, then drains the water, giggling."I guess we don't need a bath anymore." She puts on a robe, then holds one out for Quinn.

"It's not funny to me, San, and it wouldn't be to you if it were the other way around."

Santana kneels I front of her, and rubs her wife's thighs. "I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She glances down at the toilet. "Are you still going?"

She groans. "Yes, it's coming out of me like lava!" Santana starts to laugh again, but covers her mouth this time. Quinn pushes her shoulder."San, stop!" She whines.

Santana puts the robe on Quinn. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I'm done. How does your stomach feel now?" She asks kneeling back down.

"Better. I think I'm finished now."

Santana makes a face. "Babe, you should really be sure, I don't need you shitting in our bed."

Quinn frowns, starting to cry. "You really think I'm going to shit myself? Should I sleep in here?"

Santana sighs. "No, I'm sorry. I'm sure you won't shit in the bed, just be sure you're done before you get up." She says wiping her wife's tears.

Quinn nods. "Ok. But I'm one hundred percent sure I'm finished."

Santana stands up and let's Quinn clean herself, while she gets them some pajamas to sleep in. She gets dressed in hers first when Quinn walks out of the bathroom.

"Your pajamas are on the bed, babe." Quinn gets dressed and Santana pulls the blankets back, then crawls into bed."Your second trimester starts tomorrow, right? So, that should be the last of your constipation."

"Yeah." Quinn also climbs onto the right side of the bed, the left being Santana's side. "But I started noticing something new."

Santana internally curses to herself, dreading the worst. "What?"

Quinn picks up her shirt, releasing her breasts. "Can't you tell?"

Santana looks at them both, maybe a little too eagerly, and shrugs. "No."

Quinn frowns. "San, the skin around my nipples are getting darker, and on me it looks weird."

Santana scoots closer to her, and puts her head closer to her wife's chest. "Oh yeah, now I see." She grins and places a kiss on Quinn's left nipple."That's minor though, babe. Only you and I will know about it."

"That's true." Santana continues kissing Quinn's chest, making the blonde giggle."Babe, stop. I'm tired." Santana ignores her though, and sucks the blonde's pink, perky nipple, making her moan."Jesus." She whispers. Santana grins up at her, then gently squeezes her breast, since they're still sensitive. Quinn hisses."SSSSan, ugh." Santana kisses up to her neck, then to her ear.

"I miss being intimate with my gorgeous wife."

Quinn blushes. "I miss it too, but I've been feeling so sick lately, it's hard to get in the mood."

Santana smirks. "Maybe I can help with that."

She leans into Quinn for a loving kiss, then slowly pulls away, backing off the bed.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Santana slowly, and seductively walks over to their ihome, siting on the dresser. "You'll see."

Quinn already has an idea now, and it gets her excited. Santana looks through the iPod, then picks the song,"S&M," by Rihanna. Quinn laughs.

"Really, this is the song you choose?"

She shrugs, then starts to dance seductively, by swinging her hips a little, biting her lip. She is wearing a brown with white polka dot pajama set; a long sleeve open shirt with a pink tank top underneath, and matching shorts. Santana slowly takes off the left shoulder of her shirt, then the right.

"Want more?"

Quinn nods, eagerly, making Santana giggle. "Yes, that would be very nice."

"Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it." She sings along with Rihanna while slowly pulling down her shirt, and swinging her hips.

Quinn sits back on the bed, getting more comfortable. She can already feel herself getting turned on. Santana let's the shirt slide off her with a smirk.

"Come on, come on. I like it, like it."

Santana gets closer to the bed, shaking her tits, singing another verse. Quinn licks her lips. The brunette gets on to the end of the bed, on her knees. "Love is great, love is fine." Santana sings, as she starts to lift the bottom of her pink tank top. "Out the box, out of line."

She pulls the shirt up more, swaying back and forth to the beat of the song. Quinn squirms, wanting to see more."Babe, stop teasing."

Santana snorts, pulling the shirt to her breasts, but stopping there. "Patience, Mi Amor."

She huffs getting more frustrated. Teasing some more, Santana pulls down the left side of her shorts, but then puts it back up.

"Damn you, San." She whines.

The brunette giggles, then slowly takes off the tank top, and drops it on the floor. Quinn bites her lip at the sight of her wife without a bra. Santana shakes them.

"Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me. Oh, it turns me on." She sings. "It's exactly what I've yearning for, give it to me strong." While singing the next verse, she crawls towards Quinn."Make my body say, ugh ugh, I like, like it."

Quinn bites harder on her bottom lip. Santana sits on her wife's lap, legs by her sides. She kisses her wife's jaw, to her ear, and sings. "Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at. Sex in the air, I don't care I like the smell of it." While singing, Santana thrusts her clothed center into Quinn's stomach, then rolls her hips.

"Jesus." Quinn breaths out. She tries to touch Santana's breasts, but the brunette pins her hands to her sides, shaking her head.

"No touching just yet, baby."

Quinn groans. "You're driving me crazy, I need to touch you."

Santana smirks. "Not yet."

Quinn whimpers and holds on to her wife's hips. Santana continues to roll them into Quinn, while running her fingers through her long, dark hair. Then she leans down and kisses Quinn's cheek before leaning back and standing on the bed. This time to a different song, she slowly takes off her shorts, revealing a black thong. Quinn moans.

"Ugh." Santana steps out of them, then turns around showing off her bottom, shaking it."Fuck, I can't take it anymore."

Quinn pulls Santana by her hips, making her fall back on to the bed, then hovers over her, and crashes their lips in a searing kiss. Santana smiles against her lips. Quinn squeezes her wife's breast, then kisses down her body, and rips off her thong. Santana giggles.

"Some one is eager."

"Ugh, you have no idea." Quinn moans.

She kisses and nibbles the inside of Santana's thighs, then without a warning, sucks on the brunette's clit. She throws her head back, moaning.

"Oh, fuuuck." Quinn uses her finger to collect Santana's juices, making it easy to slide in her digit. "Ugh, shit."

Pumping in her wife, and hearing the sounds she makes, Quinn humps the bed for friction. Santana holds on the back of Quinn's head, pulling her closer to her center. Quinn spells out her name and adds another finger, pumping faster.

"Adios Mio." Santana moans. "I'm c-close."

Quinn looks up just in time to see her wife scrunch her face up with pleasure, making her moan. After Santana catches her breath, she pulls Quinn up, then flips them.

"Your turn."

* * *

><p>The next day at work, Santana finishes the last touches for a client, while Mercedes and Kurt start making food for another party. As she tops some pasta off with her homemade sauce, Jenny walks in the kitchen.<p>

"How's it going in here?"

Santana looks up from the serving dish. "Good. It's just some last minute touches, won't take me long." She then frowns, realizing Jenny only ever goes into the kitchen when something is wrong. "Is everything ok?"

She nods. "Yeah. We now have three parties, a wedding and a graduation this week."

Santana sighs a breath a relief. "Ok, good. What can I help you with then?" She asks boxing some of the food.

"Nothing. It's just, since I can't cook, I like to watch sometimes. I'm jealous how good you are at this. Plus, it smells really good in here."

Santana giggles. "Can't argue with you there. But I'm finished."

"Need any help boxing up the food?"

Santana looks around the room, and nods. "Sure. Lisa has the day off, I'll be delivering this myself for the first time in a while, I don't wanna be late."

Jenny starts to box one of the main dishes. "Well, I can go with you, if you want. I've been to a few delivers already."

Santana thinks for a minute, and shrugs. "Thanks. We're taking these to William Shuester, he's celebrating some singing competition thing with his students." She says rolling her eyes.

Jenny snorts, following behind the brunette to the van. "You don't like him?"

"He's a nice guy, don't get me wrong. I just find it weird how close he is to his students. It's like borderline pedo." Santana puts the pasta inside, then takes the box from Jenny and puts it on top.

"Yeah, I would say that's a little creepy." She says with a laugh.

Santana places her hand on Jenny's back, and gently guides her back inside. "I don't think the man has friends his own age. We also catered his wedding, and one of his students was his best man."

Jenny narrows her eyes. "I stand corrected, that's very creepy."

Santana nods, removing her hand as they walk back in the kitchen. "Very." She glances at the clock. "Ok, we need to get moving now." Santana gathers some of her waitresses and waiters, and has them go in a different vehicle to the party.

At William and Emma's house, Jenny helps Santana set the food up, while the waiters set up all the plates and tables. As they do that, Santana cell phone goes off. She looks at the caller ID and curses under her breath. "I'll be right back." Jenny nods. Santana walks to the side of the house for privacy. "What's wrong, Mi Amor?"

_"I felt the baby! He has the hiccups. It feels weird but cute at the same time." _

Santana smiles. "I wish I was there to feel it."

_"I don't think you could, unless you were the one pregnant." _

She frowns. "Oh. Well, babe that's really good news, but I've told you about calling today. I'm really busy."

_"I know, but I just got really excited and had to call." _Her smile reappears. How could she stay angry? _"Plus, I've been looking at websites for baby names, and there's a few I really like, but need your opinion on."_

Santana glances back to the yard. Everyone is still setting up. "Ok, make it fast."

_"Since our little man is going to be bi-racial, I want something that will represent both of his backgrounds." _She starts to explain_."It's not easy to find with boys, but I did manage to find a few good ones."_ Santana nods, despite knowing her wife can't see her_."Brice." _

Santana makes a face. "No, next one."

_"Levi." _

She rolls her eyes. "There's no way our son is going to be named after a pair of jeans. Next."

_"Parker." _

She thinks for a minute. "No, he's not a Parker."

Quinn snorts. _"How can you know that already?" _

She shrugs. "I look at the sonogram photo on the fridge everyday, he doesn't look like a Parker." Santana can already imagine Quinn shaking her head.

_"Ok. What about Cooper?"_

"Absolutely not."

Quinn huffs. _"Why not, babe? I really like that one." _She whines.

"It's a common name, and I always hated it. Next one."

Quinn sighs. _"Coby."_

"No. My Abuela had a mean, little dog named Coby."

Quinn takes a deep breath, growing impatient with her wife. _"Alright, last one." _Santana nods_."Gage." _

She thinks for a minute. "Not bad, I like it. But still keep a look out for other names, that way we have a few to pick from." Without knowing it, Jenny walks up behind her. The assistant taps on her shoulder, making the brunette jump with her hand over her chest. "Jesus."

Jenny smiles apologetically. "Sorry. I was always told how quiet I can be. I didn't mean to scare you."

Santana waves her off. "Hold on, baby." She says to Quinn, then holds the phone to her chest."It's ok. What's up?"

Jenny points behind her. "All the food is set up. We should go back now so you can make the food for the next party."

"Shit, you're right. I'll meet you out in the car." She nods, and starts to walk off to the van. Santana puts the phone back to her ear."Mi Amor, I have to go. We'll talk more about this later, ok? I love you."

_"Ok, I love you too, bye."_

"Bye, baby."

She disconnects the line, then goes out to the car, when William stops her on the way.

"Santana, I just want to thank you for catering for us again. My wife just loves your food."

She nods with a polite smile. "You're welcome."

"I actually recommended you to a few of my friends. They asked for a discount since I know you so well."

Santana tries to guess if he's joking or not. "Uh, you know I can't do that, right?" William open his mouth to say something else, when Jenny walks up to them and cuts him off.

"San, we really need to go now, there's an emergency in the kitchen."

She nods. "Ok. I'll see you later, Will. Don't worry, your wife already paid me when we arrived." He nods, waving as they go to the van. Jenny climbs into the truck first. Santana looks at her expectantly. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing. I just thought I'd save you from whatever was about to happen with pedo Will."

Santana laughs climbing in the drivers side. "Well, thank you for that, I guess." She turns the car on, and begins to drive back to Snixx Stix.

"So, who was on the phone earlier? I know you don't normally take personal calls during work, it must have been important."

Santana giggles. "No, I don't. It was kind of important. My wife is pregnant, and she had to tell me right away that she started to feel him move, and then we got into a small discussion about his name."

Jenny looks surprised. "H-How did I not know you have a wife?"

She shrugs. "I don't talk about it. Not that I'm happy, she makes me very happy. It's just something I don't discuss at work. Well, occasionally I will with Kurt and Mercedes, but they've known me for a long time, and I do it to shut them up." She jokes.

Jenny laughs uncomfortably, but Santana doesn't notice. "What names has she come up with?"

"Quinn said since he's bi-racial, she wants his name to kind of show it, I guess. Just as a way of having his background in his name." Jenny nods. "She has been looking on the internet, and some were just bad."

"Like?" She asks curiously.

"Levi."

Jenny snorts. "Oh god, that's terrible. Who wants to name their child after a pair of jeans?"

Santana laughs. "Right? That's what I said." Jenny laughs along with her. "Then there was Coby and Cooper."

Jenny makes a face, shaking her head. "Coby sounds like something someone would name their pet, and Cooper is just too common."

Santana nods. "I said the same thing. And she also suggested Parker."

"Jesus, where did she find this shit?"

Santana snorts. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Did she even suggest a good one?"

She nods. "Mhmm, I like Gage. What do you think?"

Jenny thinks for a minute, and grins. "Yeah. Defiantly different, but not too weird."

Santana smiles. "It's defiantly a good choice. I told Quinn to keep looking though, that way we have more choices."

"That's smart. A friend of mine only had one other back up name for her daughter, but in my opinion, they were both bad."

Santana snorts, pulling into Snixx Stix parking lot. "So, what about you?"

Jenny looks puzzled. "What about me?"

Santana giggles. "Do you have a boyfriend, or girlfriend?"

She mouths an oh, then shakes her head. "No, I had a terrible break up with my last girlfriend. It's been awhile since I dated."

"Hm, well don't let that discourage you. You're a beautiful girl, I'm sure you'll have someone asking for your digits." She says with a laugh.

"You think so?" Jenny asks, insecure.

Santana nods. "Yeah, defiantly. Not gonna lie, if me and Quinn weren't together, I would have flirted with you so much during your interview." Santana laughs, getting out of the car, leaving a blushing Jenny behind.

* * *

><p>After another long day at work, Santana finally goes home. She walks through the front door, and finds it really quiet inside, with no sign of Quinn being there.<p>

"Babe, you home?" She calls out into the apartment, but doesn't get an answer.

So, she looks around the house, and finds Quinn in their bedroom, rubbing cocoa butter in her growing stomach with her eyes closed. She smiles, and crawls next to her wife. Quinn opens her eyes and leans in for a kiss.

"Hi."

Santana's smile grows and kisses the tip of Quinn's nose. "Hey, beautiful. Need help?"

Quinn snorts. "You don't need an excuse to touch me, San."

The brunette rolls her eyes. "It's not always about sex with me, Q. I wanna help my wife, because I love you so, so much." She says gently taking the bottle of lotion from her.

Quinn smiles. "I love you too."

Santana pours a generous amount on her palm, then sets the bottle down and rubs it on Quinn's stomach. "Did you find anymore names for our little man?"

She nods, rubbing Santana's back. "I really like Carter, Mason and Brock. What do you think?"

"They're better than the other ones. I approve. So, add Gage to the list, which one do you like more?"

She thinks for a minute. "I don't know, I like them all."

Santana giggles kissing her wife's stomach. "We have time, it's ok." She looks down at Quinn's feet and frowns."Are your feet sore? They're really swollen."

Quinn nods. "Yeah. I wasn't on my feet too much today, but that's what comes with being pregnant." Santana scoots down to Quinn's feet, and starts to rub them and her ankles."Ugh, that feels so good." She moans.

Santana smirks. "Wanky."

Quinn lightly kicks her leg, making her laugh as she continues to give her a message. "I still can't believe you're catering my father's birthday party." Quinn laughs, shaking her head.

Santana shrugs. "Your mom asked, and your dad loves me."

Quinn playfully rolls her eyes. "I think he likes you more than me." She pretend pouts.

Santana crawls up and kisses her lips. "He does not. We just have more stuff in common."

Quinn snorts. "Like your weird obsession for football?"

Santana lightly slaps her ankle. "It's not an obsession, we're die heard fans. And it pains me that you don't know that, and would dare try to argue on the subject."

She just shakes her head. "Whatever you say, love." They hear a knock at the door, which puzzles them both."Are you expecting someone?" Quinn asks her wife.

"No. Don't get up, I'll see who it is." She gives Quinn a kiss, then walks out to the front door. To her surprise, it's Jenny, carrying a box."Oh, hi. What can I help you with?"

"I know I could've waited to give you this, but I was already in the area. Will Shuester came up to me going home from the grocery store, and asked to give this to you as a thank you." She says with a shrug.

Santana takes it from her, rolling her eyes. "Thanks. I have a feeling I know what it is already." Quinn comes out of their bedroom, and appears next to Santana's side."What's wrong, Mi Amor? Are you ok?"

She nods. "I just got curious." She turns to Jenny, with a polite smile."You must be the new assistant. I'm Quinn, nice to meet you." She says holding out her hand.

Jenny smiles back, shaking it. "I am. Nice to meet you too."

"Is there something wrong that you're here?" Quinn ask, worried.

The girls both shake their heads. "No, I was just dropping something off for Santana real quick. I'll be going now. I'll see you at the party tomorrow."

"Hold on, let me get you some gas money." Santana says handing Quinn the box. She quickly goes out to the living room, and takes a few bills for the rainy day savings, then returns to the front door.

"I don't need it, but thanks for the offer."

"Just take it. You didn't have to come here, and I'd feel better if you did."

Jenny smiles shyly taking the money from the other brunette. "Thanks. That's sweet of you."

Quinn glances between the two, and takes Santana's hand. "Goodnight, Jenny." She says, wanting the women to leave.

Jenny flashes a tight lipped, forced smile. "Goodnight, Quinn." Turning to Santana, her smile becomes genuine, and her face softens. "Goodnight, Santana."

"Goodnight." Santana closes the door behind her co-worker.

"That was interesting." Quinn says laughing, walking into the kitchen, missing Santana's puzzled expression."I'm going to put these chocolates in the fridge." She says over her shoulder.

Santana follows her in. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Quinn turns around with the refrigerator door still open. "San, she came all the way here, just to give you something she could've waited to do at work. Someone has a crush on you."

She snorts. "She said she was in the area, she doesn't have a crush on me."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Right."

Santana grins, walking toward her. She closes the door, then pulls her wife towards her by her waist. "Is someone jealous?"

Quinn snickers. "No. You're my wife, I trust you. I'll find it amusing, until she tries something."

Santana just laughs. "I don't think we have to worry about that." She kisses her wife's temple."She's got nothing on you, babe."

Quinn blushes. "I love you."

Santana smiles. "I love you too." She puts her hand over Quinn's stomach."And our little man." She then frowns."He needs a name."

Quinn giggles. "I know. He really does. How about we ask my family for a second opinion tomorrow?"

She nods. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go to bed."

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

Thoughts? Don't worry, the drama is coming.


	3. Chapter 3

The Assistant

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) If you haven't noticed already, this will be in Santana's POV. Get ready for the drama, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Santana walks into their master bedroom, to Quinn finishing up her make up in front of the sink mirror. She wraps her arms around her wife from behind, and kisses her temple.

"You look beautiful."

Quinn blushes, and turns her head for a kiss. "Thank you. So do you."

"Gracias. How are you feeling?"

She sighs, turning back to the mirror, to put on lipstick. "Ok, I guess. I'm still a little sore, and I have a feeling as our little man grows, it'll just get worse."

Santana rests her chin on Quinn's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mi Amor. I wish I could make it better."

She smiles. "Me too."

Santana lightly taps her wife's bottom. "Almost done? We have to go soon." Quinn nods, and puts her lipstick back. The couple walk out to their car. With Santana driving, they head off to the Fabray's home. "I think I like Gage." Santana says at random.

"Well, I know I like Carter."

Santana giggles. "I guess your parents are a deal breaker."

"What about yours? Should we ask them?"

She shrugs. "Yeah, I guess. I'll just call them though, you know how busy they can be." Quinn nods. Both Santana's parents work in the hospital. Her father a doctor, and mother a nurse.

"After the party, or tomorrow?"

"Tonight I'll call, after their shift is over." Suddenly Quinn starts giggling. Santana looks at her like she's crazy. "What's so funny?"

"You mentioning work, makes me imagine Jenny trying to flirt with you in front of my family."

Santana rolls her eyes. "You won't ever give up on this, will you?" Quinn continues to shake her head, laughing. Santana huffs."You're unbelievable, and you're lucky that I love you so much."

Quinn leans over and kisses Santana's cheek. "I love you too." She leans back in her seat, and Santana takes her hand."Who's delivering the food?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Jenny and Mercedes."

Quinn giggles a little, but stops when Santana lightly hits her, pulling into the drive way of Quinn's childhood home. Judy, her mother, is already waiting on the stoop for them, with a smile. The married couple get out of the car, and up the stairs, and Quinn is immediately greeted with a hug.

"I missed you so much, my baby."

She blushes, still embarrassed her parents sometimes call her their baby. "I missed you too."

Judy pulls away, and puts her hand on Quinn's belly. "How's my grandson?"

"Good. I felt him hiccup yesterday."

She smiles. "How sweet." She looks over at Santana, and hugs her too."How rude of me to ignore my other daughter. I missed you too, sweetie. Thanks for doing this for me."

Santana smiles. Typical Judy. "It's no problem, mom. It gives me a day off."

Judy snorts pulling away, then lightly hits Santana's shoulder. "You sound like my husband." They all laugh. Quinn takes Santana's hand, pulling her wife closer."Speaking of which, he's waiting for you in the game room." She says rolling her eyes.

Santana nods, then gives Quinn a kiss. "I'll be back in a bit."

"I doubt it, but ok." She says laughing.

"Oh, I almost forgot Mercedes, and that new girl arrived just before you got here. They're setting everything up, maybe you should check on them first." Judy says as Santana walks inside the house.

"Ok."

Santana stops inside the game room for a minute to let Russell know she and Quinn have arrived, but needs to check her employees first. With an understanding nod, and tells her to hurry up, she goes out to the backyard.

Quinn is already there with her mother, greeting other family members. They see each other from across the yard, Santana winks, and Quinn blows her a kiss. Jenny is setting up the tables, while Mercedes is setting up the food on a bigger table. Santana walks over to Mercedes.

"How's it going?"

Mercedes looks up and huffs. "Good. It was a pain to get the tables back here, but Russell and a few of his friends helped."

She nods. "All the food is done, done, right? We don't have to reheat anything?"

Mercedes shakes her head. "Nope all finished, and if it weren't I would handle it. You're not working today, it's Judy's birthday, have some fun."

Santana snorts. "Oh, don't worry, I will. I'm just gonna check if Jenny is doing ok first, then I'll be playing pool and watching football with Russell in the game room."

Mercedes rolls her eyes, and mumbles to herself under her breath, as Santana walks away. Jenny is setting up the plates and silverware.

"How's it going over here?"

Jenny looks up with a smile. "Good."

She nods. "You're not having trouble with the set up?"

She shakes her head, giggling. "It's not that complicated, San."

Again, she nods, feeling a little embarrassed and blushes. "Yeah, I know. I-I just wanted to be sure."

Jenny continues to laugh, and Santana glances over at Quinn, who happens to be doing the same. She huffs.

"I'm just teasing. Thanks for asking, but I'm fine. Go have fun."

"Right." Santana walks away, glaring at Quinn from across the yard, and mouths,"Not funny." Quinn mouths back, "Yes, it is." She rolls her eyes, walking back into the house. She's greeted with Russell and his friends yelling 'Hey.' Some are watching the game, some playing pool. Russell is playing pool with one of his co-workers.

"San, you can play the winner."

She nods and looks over to the big flat screen tv mounted on the wall. "Damn, we're really losing?"

Russell groans. "QB got sacked three times, and he won't throw the fucking ball."

Santana shakes her head, glaring at the man on the tv. "Asshole, don't listen to the damn coach, make your own play!" She yells at him as he tries to run the ball again.

"We're down three points, you'd think they can handle that and get us caught up again."

One of Russell's friends he's playing pool with, pokes Santana with his stick, getting her attention. "You're the one who catered this party?" She nods."My youngest has a birthday next week, are you free Friday afternoon?"

She thinks for a moment then shrugs. "I'll have to ask my assistant. I'll let you know before I leave though." He nods. "How old is your daughter?"

He grins. "She's turning seven. My only daughter actually, and she has me wrapped around her little finger." Santana smiles back. "Yeah, I got four boys and my little girl. We have a full house, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Do you have a family?"

She nods. "Kind of, we're starting one."

He looks down at her stomach, confused. "Really? You must be really early into your pregnancy."

Russell, vaguely paying attention, snorts. Santana just shrugs it off, and starts to explain her situation. "No, I'm not pregnant. My wife is."

Russell steps into the conversation. "She's married to my daughter. We're expecting a little boy." He says with a proud smile."I thought I told you already?"

"You did, but never mentioned your daughter is gay." He turns to Santana."I'm sorry about that."

She waves him off. "It's fine, you didn't know."

After their game of pool, Santana plays winner, who turns out to be Russell. They continue to play, while watching the game. By the time it reaches it's last quarter, Quinn walks in with a plate of food.

"Do you guys plan on staying in here for the whole party?" She says walking up to Santana, and hands her the plate.

"No, we're almost done, and the game will be over shortly." Santana leans in for a kiss, Quinn happily returns.

"I miss you out there. I've been talking to some family, and hanging out with Mercedes and Jenny."

Santana raises her eyes brows in surprise, biting into her chicken. "Oh yeah? How did that go?" She asks with a mouth full of food.

Quinn cringes. "Ew, babe. Please, don't talk with your mouth full." Russell and his friend snort. Santana flips them off, making them laugh some more."And it wasn't bad, she's actually nice. Which makes me believe she won't try anything." Santana snorts. Russell looks confused.

"What would she try?"

Quinn's face reddens, Santana giggles. "N-Nothing." Quinn stutters. Russell just shrugs, and returns to the football game. Santana wraps her free hand around Quinn's waist, bringing her between her legs.

"After the game, do you wanna have a quickie in your room?" She snorts, then shakes her head, while leaning their foreheads together. Santana pouts."Why not?"

Quinn playfully rolls her eyes. "I'm not having sex with a house full of people." She whispers.

"Mmm, but it would be really hot."

"San, no. It's not going to happen."

She huffs. "Fine." Quinn giggles and kisses the tip of Santana's nose, making the brunette smile again."When are we going to ask your parents about little man's name?"

She shrugs. "We can do it now if you want. I can go get mom."

Santana nods. "Sure." Quinn gives her a kiss before leaving.

"Where she off to?" Russell asks.

"To get Judy. We want to ask your opinion about little man's name." He looks confused, and Santana chuckles."Your grandson.'

"Oh right. So what, do you want us to give you choices?"

She shakes her head. "No, we have a few picked out. We just need to know what your favorites are, so we can narrow it down."

He gives her a thumbs up, before making his shot. Quinn then walks in with Judy right behind her. "Ok. So, what names do you have so far?" Judy asks walking in. Quinn returns to her place between Santana's legs, leaning into her.

"We have, Carter, Mason, Brock and Gage picked out. We want it narrowed down to two, or I would like it even more if we just pick one out now." Santana says, setting her now clear plate aside. Quinn lightly slaps her thigh.

"I like Brock." Judy says.

Russell snickers. "My grandson won't be teased for a name like that. Go with Carter, it's a stronger name."

"I like Gage." Russell's friend says from his place on the couch. Then Jenny walks in with Kurt.

"Sorry I'm late, had another party to attend." He says then takes out an envelope from his pocket and hands it to Santana."My tip is in there too, please don't take."

She snorts. "Mi Amor, can you put this in my purse? I left it on the living room couch." She nods.

"So, what are we all doing in here?" Kurt asks taking the stool next to Santana.

"Discussing possible baby names." Judy answers for him.

Kurt gasps. "Oh, how fun. What do we have so far?"

"Carter, Mason, Brock and Gage." She responds.

"Hm, I like Carter. Not really fond of Brock, it kind of sounds like a bird call." Santana snorts."Mason isn't too bad, but I think we can do better." The brunette rolls her eyes when Quinn returns."And Gage is a little too jock for me."

Santana laughs. "What? How does that even make sense?" Now it's Kurt's turn to roll his eyes. Quinn once again stands between Santana's legs.

"When I hear Gage, I think jock."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Russell asks.

"Oh, come on. Do you really want this little boy to grow into a stereotype?"

Quinn and Santana shrug. "If our son wants to play football, or any kind of sport, it's up to him. And that won't be because of his name." Quinn says.

Santana smiles proudly and kisses her temple. "As always my wife is right. But I think we should veto the name, I'm not sure I like it anymore."

She looks at Santana in question. The brunette shrugs. "That's fine. So, now we're down to Carter, Mason and Brock."

"Please, no Brock." Kurt says shaking his head.

Quinn laughs. "Ok. Carter and Mason."

Jenny, who has been silent the whole time by the door, finally speaks up. "I like Mason. A friend of mine had that as one of her choices too, and we looked up the meaning of it. Stone worker. I'd say that's a strong name."

Russell grins. "I like it."

Quinn looks to Santana. "What do you think, babe?"

She shrugs. "Fine with me. Do you like it?"

Quinn nods. "Looks like our little man has a name."

Santana releases a sigh of relief. "Thank god that's over with."

"Now we need a middle name." Judy reminds them. Santana groans, leaning her head against Quinn's back.

"Can't you just use the other name?" Kurt asks. Santana looks up confused."Mason Carter. Would that be too weird?"

"Mason Carter Lopez-Fabray." Quinn says slowly, then looks over her shoulder to her wife.

"I think we have a name." Santana says smiling.

* * *

><p>At 37 weeks, Quinn is in her third trimester. Her stomach has grown more, and her belly button sticks out. She's no longer constipated, but now gets bad heartburn, her feet, ankles, hands and face are now swollen, she has trouble sleeping, has to go to the bathroom a lot more now, and she even gets false contractions, getting ready for the real thing.<p>

The married couple are laying in bed, during a lazy Saturday afternoon. Santana is laying next to Quinn, with her head next to her stomach. Ever since she looked up Mason's development on the internet, and learned he can hear them now, she always wants to talk to him in Spanish and English.

"Hola mi hermoso bebé." Quinn smiles down at Santana, running her fingers through her wife's dark locks."Mami loves you so much." She leans down and kisses Quinn's stomach."No puedo esperar para abrazarte y besarte la cara hermosa. Vas a entrar en este mundo con tanto amor te espera." She says against Quinn's stomach.

"I wish I knew what you're saying."

Santana picks her head up with a smile. "I just told him I can't wait to hold him, and that there's a lot of people waiting to love him."

Quinn smiles back. "That's sweet. I can't wait to hold him too, and see him. I'm curious who he'll look like."

Santana shrugs. "I don't know. We had that Hispanic guy give us his juice. Maybe he'll be a mix of us both. He could have dark hair like mine, with your eyes, my lips and nose. Or he could just have my skin complexion and my eyes, with your lips, nose and blonde hair." Quinn snorts."It could go either way."

Quinn traces Santana's face with her finger, smiling down at her. "I want him to have your lips, eyes and hair." Going over the brunette's lips, she kisses her finger, making Quinn giggle.

"I don't think I mind what he looks like, but I know he'll be beautiful. He has you as his mother."

Quinn blushes and leans down for a kiss "And he has you as his Mami. There's no doubt in my mind you'll be super protective of our little man."

Santana nods. "Damn straight. Snixx will be twice as bad if someone tries anything with my baby."

Quinn giggles, and creases Santana's cheek. "You're going to be an amazing Mami to our baby boy, and I can't wait to see it."

Santana smiles back, and turns her head to kiss pathetic palms of Quinn's hand, when the phone rings. Santana rolls her eyes. "I'll get it." She leans in for a kiss, then climbs off the bed to retrieve the phone from the kitchen, but shortly returns, retaking her spot on the bed. Quinn turns on the tv, but leaves the volume on low. "Hello?"

_"San, you need to get here ASAP." _Kurt says urgently.

"Why what's wrong?" Quinn looks over with concern.

_"One of the ovens isn't turning on, and we need all of them to cook. The wedding is tomorrow, we don't have time for this." _

Santana rubs the bridge of her nose with a long sigh. "Ok, try not to panic. I know what oven you're talking about this isn't the first time. Just use the emergency double oven for now, I'll be over in a minute with a repair guy." She hears Kurt breath out a sigh of relief before hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks as Santana gets out of bed.

The brunette turns to wife, apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mi Amor. Kurt and Mercedes need my help. One of the ovens is broken, we need it fixed for the wedding."

Quinn sighs, clearly upset. "But today is your day off, we always spend this day together." She whines.

Santana sits at the edge of the bed, and rubs her leg. "I know, I'm sorry. But we really need to get this done. I'll make it up to you though, I promise." She kisses Quinn's forehead before leaving a still upset Quinn behind.

Driving to Snixx Stix, Santana spends her time trying to call the same repair man she had fix the oven last time. When she finally gets him to answer his phone, he tells her it won't be for another twenty minutes that he can get there. She yells in frustration, and throws her phone on to the passenger seat, then pulls into the Snixx Stix parking lot, where she is met with an angry Mercedes.

"Girl, how many times does this oven have to break, for you to buy a new one?" She asks the brunette friend, as she gets out of her car.

"I know, I know. I really don't need this right now, though. Matt, the guy I usually have repair it, can't make it here on time, and now I have to go in my office, and look through the yellow pages." She says walking into the building.

Mercedes rolls her eyes, and follows behind her. "You better hope this doesn't take too long, we're already behind, and we're in some deep shit of we don't get this stuff made today." She complains.

Santana slams her hands onto her desk. "I know we're all stressed, but I came here instead of spending time with my pregnant wife, who's upset with me right now. So, believe me when I tell you I want this done just as quickly as you do, ok?!"

Mercedes sighs, guilty. "I'm sorry, San. I know Quinn is getting closer to her due date, and my stress is no excuse. Just please, try to find someone fast." She nods.

Mercedes flashes a weak smile, then returns to the kitchen. Santana takes out a phone book from her bottom draw, and starts flipping through the pages with her head in her hand. What feels like forever of searching, Santana almost gives up when someone knocks on her door.

"What?" She looks up and sees Jenny, and a man she never met before.

"Sorry to interrupt. I was on my way to Bob's repair shop, when I ran into Puck here. He said he could fix the oven in a few minutes."

Santana breaths a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. I almost gave up looking in that stupid book." She smiles at Puck."Thanks for doing this. How much do you charge for this?"

He waves her off. "This one is in the house. I owe Jenny a favor." Santana looks at said women in surprise, and she just shrugs."Where's the kitchen?"

She shakes out of her thoughts. "Oh right, here let me show you." She walks out of the room and has Puck follow, but suddenly stops in the middle of the hall, and turns to Jenny."Can you do me a favor?"'she nods, smiling. "Can you call Quinn, and tell her I should be home soon?"

She reluctantly agrees, with an emotionless face. "S-Sure."

"Thanks."

Puck follows Santana into the kitchen, where Kurt and Mercedes are still trying to make due with the double oven. She shows him where the broken one is, and he quickly starts to work. Santana is torn now, because she wants to stay to make sure the job is done, but she also wants to go home to Quinn. Mercedes snorts, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Go home to your wife, I'll let you know when he's done."

She turns around uncertain. "Are you sure?"

She nods. "Positive. We can handle this, sweetie. Now go."

She flashes an appreciative smile, then hugs the women, and even Kurt before she leaves. On her way out though, she makes a stop at Jenny's little office next to hers. She pokes her head inside first, and Jenny waves her in.

"I'm leaving now, I just wanted to thank you, and remind you that since I'm not here, you don't have to be either."

She smiles. "You're welcome, and I know. Kurt and Mercedes need help with folding all the napkins, and since they're busy, I volunteered."

"Ok, well I'll be sure to pay you for overtime then."

Jenny shrugs. "You don't have to."

Santana shakes her head. "Yeah, I do."

She nods. "Ok, if you insist."

Santana snorts. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeap, make sure you get plenty of rest."

She nods. "You too."

* * *

><p>Durning the drive home, Santana is worried if her wife will still be upset with her. Normally if the blonde wasn't pregnant, it wouldn't be such a problem, but the hormones make her very emotional. Instead of going home right away, to a potential crying wife, or a potential angry wife, Santana stops by at Edible Arrangements, and gets Quinn some chocolate covered strawberries, one of her favorite desserts.<p>

She curses under her breath seeing the time, then quickly rushes back to the house. Walking inside, she holds her breath, and peaks down the hall into the living room. She's met with Quinn siting on the couch, watching _The Notebook_.

"Jesus Christ." She says under her breath. Quinn is surrounded with used tissues, and she cringes at the sight. She sniffles, and turns around hearing the front door close.

"S-San?"

"Yeah, baby. It's me." She calls out. Santana takes off her coat, and hangs it on the rack, then takes the box of chocolate covered strawberries in with her to the living room.

"I missed you. I took a shower and my feet hurt so bad, but I didn't have you here to rub them like you always do."

Santana sits next to her on the couch, and kisses her wife's temple. "I'm sorry, Mi Amor. Por Favor, forgive me?" She pleads.

Quinn flashes a weak smile, wiping the tears from under eyes. "Of course I will. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time before you left. I was just being selfish and overly emotional."

Santana smiles and leans in for a kiss. "It's ok." She makes sure Quinn can't see the box, hiding it behind her back, deciding she wants to surprise her wife."I have a surprise for you. Wanna guess what it is?"

She takes a moment to think. "Is it fried pickles."

Santana makes a face. "Eh, no baby. I'll never buy you those again, I had to deal with pickle breath for a week."

She frowns. "But I love those."

Santana kisses it away. "I know, maybe I'll buy them for you again, as long as you promise to brush your teeth after you eat them."

Her smile reappears. "Cross my heart."

"Ok, but we're getting on the wrong subject here. Try and guess what I got you."

Quinn bites her lip, thinking, but quickly gives up. "I have no idea." Santana reveals the box from behind her back, and the blonde squeals."Chocolate covered strawberries! I love these."

Santana giggles as her pregnant wife eagerly opens the box. "I know you do. I passed by it coming home, and thought you would want some."

Quinn struggles to get it completely open, so Santana helps. And she practically shoves most of a large strawberry into her mouth, making the juice run down. Santana grins, then licks it all off, causing Quinn to laugh. She gently pushes Santana away, swallowing her bite full.

"Must you do that?" She asks laughing.

Santana nods. "It's a rule I have to lick food off my beautiful wife."

Quinn snorts. "Since when?"

She shrugs. "Since now."

Quinn shakes her head, then takes another bite out of the strawberry with a moan. "So good." She holds up the box to Santana."Have one, baby."

Santana takes one out the box, and takes a bite, humming with delight. "Mmm, you're right. This is so good." She says with a full mouth.

Quinn nods. "So, did you get the oven fixed?"

Santana swallows her bite. "Yeah. I couldn't get the regular guy to come, but Jenny ran into some guy Puck. He was fixing it when I left." Quinn starts giggling, confusing the brunette."What?"

"Of course your girlfriend will find anyway to make you happy."

Santana rolls her eyes. "As my wife, shouldn't you be freaking out about all this?"

Quinn shrugs. "I told you, I'll find it funny until she actually tries something. Which I doubt will happen."

Santana momentarily stops licking the juice of her own fingers. "How do you figure?"

"Well, part of it could be wishful thinking, but another part just doesn't get that vibe from her."

Santana raises her brow, suspicious. "That vibe? What the hell does that mean?" She asks with a laugh.

"You know when someone flirts with you, you can just sort of feel they're just a flirty person, but with someone else, you know they really want to sleep with you, or have an actual relationship?"

Santana thinks for minute. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you think she'll try something?" Quinn asks, suddenly insecure.

Santana sets the box on the coffee table and takes both of her wife's hands. "No. She hasn't really been flirting with me as much lately. Maybe she's just a flirty person, and is getting bored with it now."

"You think?"

Santana holds up Quinn's hands to her face, and kisses the backs to both. "I'm positive we have nothing to worry about. You're the only person I have ever loved, and the only person I'll continue to love. No one or nothing can ever change that, baby, ok?"

She nods with a blush. "I love you too. So, so much."

Santana crashes their lips together into a passionate kiss. When she pulls away, she kisses Quinn's forehead. "Are you sure you can't make it to the Finchel wedding tomorrow?"

She sighs, disappointed. "Positive. I can't be on my feet for long, and just about anything but fruit, meat, and yogurt gives me terrible heart burn. I won't be much fun to around. Mom will be here to keep me company though."

Santana huffs, defeated. "Ok. I'll miss you." She pouts.

Quinn smiles, and leans for another kiss. "I'll miss you too. Take pictures for me, and give the new couple my best."

"I will." Santana kisses her a few times more."And I'll try to bring home some desserts."

Quinn smiles. "I would love that."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Of course you would, Mi Amor." Quinn lightly slaps her.

* * *

><p>The next day, Santana showers and changes into her dress for the wedding, says goodbye to both Quinn and Mason before she leaves. Mercedes and Kurt are already there, and she's on her way to pick up Jenny. Santana got a call that morning asking for a ride since her only vehicle is in the garage. She pulls up in front of the small house she was directed to, and honks her horn. Jenny shortly walks out, and climbs into the passenger seat.<p>

"Quinn not coming?"

She shakes her head, pulling on to the street. "She has been feeling very uncomfortable, getting closer to her due date, and hasn't been getting much sleep. You don't mind being my date for the night, do ya?" She jokes.

Jenny bashfully smiles. "No."

"Since we were invited to the wedding and not just the reception, I'm having Ryder and Marley deliver the food."

Jenny nods. "Do you need me to help out?"

Santana thinks for a moment. "Yeah, I think this is the most food we ever cooked for a wedding, so I'm gonna need more hands setting up."

"Ok."

Since the wedding is outside in the park, Santana brought a pair of sunglasses. Originally she and Quinn were the bridesmaids, but since Quinn got pregnant, a few things had to be changed. Santana and Jenny take their seats in the back, with Santana insisting there's no way she would sit in the front.

"So, who do you think will be the first to cry?"

Jenny snorts, then looks around to the other guests. "I don't think I know many people here, so it's hard to say."

"Hm, I think it'll be Leroy."

Jenny tries to see who she's talking about. "Who is that again?"

Santana points to the front. "One of Rachel's dads."

Jenny looks surprised. "How did I not know she has two dads?"

Santana shrugs. "You haven't been working for me that long, and Rachel doesn't usually come up in conversation."

"Hm, does she know her birth mother?"

She nods, and points to the women next to them. "Her name is Shelby. She used to be some famous broadway star, and was really young when she got pregnant with Rachel. She didn't want to give up broadway, so she gave up her baby."

"That's a little selfish." Jenny says glaring at the women.

"Yeah, but she's always trying to make it up to her. It was weird at first for them, but they got past it. Now I think they're really close."

"Well, that's good." Santana nods in agreement, then chuckles, confusing Jenny. "What's so funny?"

She points to Finn, standing with his best man. "He looks like he's going to puke any minute."

Jenny shakes her head, giggling herself. "Awh, he's so nervous. I think it's sweet." Santana shrugs. Jenny looks over at the Latina, smiling."Were you the one waiting at the end of the isle?"

She smiles fondly at the thought. "No, we walked each other down. Russell insisted. He said we already had each other, the wedding was just to make it official, and I love that we got to do it. It was like walking to our future together."

Jenny looks at her in aw. "That's really sweet."

Santana looks away to the front, trying to hide her blush. "She's the love of my life, and soon Mason will be my number two." She says excited for the baby to be coming in just a few weeks.

* * *

><p>Santana was right, Leroy was the first to cry, followed by his husband, and Shelby. Santana cried a little, and so did Jenny, despite not really knowing the couple. Mercedes, Kurt, Jenny and Santana met with Marley and Ryder to bring in the food. The wedding reception is also outside under a giant tent.<p>

They all help set the food up on a long table, off to the side of the dance floor. The guests stay at their tables as they, and a few other employees wait on them. Rachel and Finn insisted their friends be waited themselves, but they declined, saying they need everyone's hands for all the food. But once they finished, they too were able to enjoy the food.

After the newlywed couple have their first dance, and Rachel's fathers' and mother have their turn with her, everyone else crowds on the dance floor. Santana is dancing with Mercedes and Kurt trying to remember how to do the cotton eyed Joe dance.

"What?! That's not how you do it!" Santana yells over the music to Kurt, who's really just making up his own moves.

He just shrugs. "I'm a city boy, Santana! I don't know what the hell I'm doing!"

Mercedes laughs. "We all know who picked this song!" She says pointing to a not so happy bride. The rest of the group laughs along, watching Rachel argue with Finn.

"Is she always like that?!" Jenny asks. They all nod.

"Pretty much!" Mercedes says.

"How can you deal with her?!" They shrug.

"We usually sick Snixx on to her!" Kurt says pointing to Santana.

Jenny looks confused. "Wait, Snixx is a real thing?!" They nod, and Santana moves closer to Jenny so she can explain better without having to yell.

"I have a pretty bad temper, and in high school, I would tell my teachers I couldn't be punished for my behavior, cause it's Snixx who gets angry, not me." She says into the other brunette's ear, making her shiver.

Jenny snorts. "That's absolutely ridiculous." Santana shrugs."And they believed you?"

"Hell no, but that didn't stop me from insisting it wasn't me doing anything, and then it just became a thing. I get angry, Snixx comes out." Jenny just shakes her head laughing.

The group dances together until a slow song comes on. It's then that Santana wishes her wife were here, and decides to give the blonde a call, since it's been awhile since they last spoken. She grabs her phone from her clutch, and exists the tent to find a quiet place to talk. It only takes a few rings before Quinn answers_._

_"Hi, baby. Are you having fun?" _

She smiles. "Yeah. I miss you though. They're playing a slow song, and I wish I could dance with my gorgeous wife."

_"I miss you too. I would love to dance with you, if my feet didn't hurt so much." _

Santana frowns. "They hurt that bad?"

_"Right now they do. Me and mom went to the store, and got carried away at baby gap. I'm soaking them in some warm water, and mom rubbed them for me. I'll be fine, don't worry, ok?" _

She nods. "Ok, but if they're still sore later, I'm leaving."

Quinn giggles. _"You're such a worry wort, but I love you so much." _

Santana smiles, blushing. "I love you too." Hearing a noise from behind her, Santana turns around to see Jenny. "Hold on a minute, Mi Amor." She holds the phone to her chest. "What's up?"

Jenny points to the tent behind her. "Rachel is going to throw her bouquet now. She wants all the girls to be in there for it."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Of course she does." She puts the phone back to her ear."Baby, I have to go. Rachel is throwing her bouquet. I love you so so much, tell mijo I love him too." Jenny smiles at the exchange. Santana kisses into the phone before hanging up."Ok, let's get this over with." Jenny snorts walking with Santana back into the tent. Rachel is standing on the small stage where the do is set up, in front of the dance floor.

"Is everyone here?"

The girls yell back a yes. Santana chuckles seeing Kurt standing next to Mercedes, a few rows in front of them. Rachel turns around, so her back is to them, then throws her bouquet over her shoulder. The girls raise their hands to catch it, but no one in the front can reach it, and they all watch as Jenny catches it. Santana didn't even try, but claps when Jenny catches the flowers.

"This better happen soon, my friends have been on me about being the only one of us who isn't married."

Santana laughs. "Don't rush it. Wait for someone who is worth spending the rest of your life with."

She nods, and the group returns to their table. They watch as the men take the dance floor to catch Rachel's leg garner Finn will fling to them.

"I can't believe I didn't catch the bouquet." Kurt says.

Santana snorts. "Really, you have no idea why a girl caught it over you?"

He rolls his eyes. "A gay guy can dream, can't he?"

She playfully rolls her eyes. "Even if you were supposed to be out there, you can't catch to save your life, lady Hummel." Mercedes and Jenny laugh.

Kurt gasps. "I may not be able to catch a baseball, or a football, but a bouquet of flowers, a symbol of marriage, is something I could catch."

Santana glances over at the men, still waiting for Finn, and smirks. "Ok, prove it. Rachel's leg garner is a symbol of marriage too. Try to catch it."

He huffs. "That's stupid."

She raises her brows. "Why, because you know I'm right?"

He nervously glances to the dance floor. "Fine, I'll do it." He stands up to join the other men, when Jenny speaks up.

"I think we should make this more interesting. To add more pressure, I think Santana should try to catch it too."

Mercedes squints her eyes. "But she's a girl, she can't go up there."

Jenny shrugs. "Kurt is a boy, but tried catching the bouquet, it's only fair."

Mercedes turns to Santana. "Do you even want to do it?"

She thinks for a minute. "I don't need to, but if it's for a bet I will." Santana drags Kurt on the dance floor, again in the back.

"Everyone ready?"

Finn asks, they respond with a loud yes. Finn takes the garner on to his thumb, and flings it out to the dance floor. The men jump to reach it, Santana backs up a little, and glances over at Kurt, who got pushed away by another guest.

She smirks seeing the garner go in her direction, and reaches up in time to catch it. She bows, and the men feel embarrassed. She walks over to the table, holding the fabric above her head.

Mercedes can't stop laughing. "That was great." She says wiping her eyes."Where were you, Kurt?"

He sits at his seat, pouting, and rubbing his arm. "Someone pushed me, that was unfair."

Santana shrugs. "Don't be a sore loser, Hummel." He rolls his eyes.

* * *

><p>At the end of the night, Santana drops Jenny off at her house, before going home herself. Marley and Ryder took care of putting everything back in the van, so everyone else could enjoy themselves. Santana was thankful and also mentally noted to give them a raise.<p>

She quietly goes inside the apartment, softly closing the door behind her and slips off her heels. Most of the lights are off, and since it's late, she knows Quinn is already asleep.

The lights are also off in the master bedroom when she slips inside. She carefully makes her way to the bed, and turns on the lamp on the night stand. She smiles seeing Quinn sleep, with one of her hands on her belly.

Santana leans down and kisses her forehead, but the blonde doesn't budge, and continues to sleep. She changes into her pajamas, then brushes her teeth before slipping into bed, and cuddles by her wife. She puts her hand on top of Quinn's and kisses her stomach.

"Goodnight, mijo. Mami loves you very much." She whispers before turning off the light, and going to sleep herself.

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

Like I said the drama is coming, get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

The Assistant

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning: Smut. Here's the start of some drama I promised, enjoy(:

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

The next morning, Santana wakes up to Quinn trying to wiggle free of her hold.

"Babe, I have to pee."

Half asleep still, Santana rolls over letting her wife get out of bed. Then she cuddles her pillow instead, and goes back to sleep. Shortly though, Quinn waddles back to bed, and struggles a little to get back in, and lays down with a huff. She looks over at her sleeping wife and snorts.

"What time did you get home, party animal?"

Santana groans. "Two, I think."

Quinn rubs the brunette's back. "Do you have work today?"

She shakes her head. "I gave everyone the day off to recover."

Quinn playfully rolls her eyes."Of course you did."

Santana rolls over again, facing her wife. "What time did you get to sleep?"

She thinks for a minute. "I went to bed around ten, but couldn't actually sleep until eleven."

Santana frowns. "Why did it take so long?"

Quinn shrugs, smiling. Confusing her wife.v"Mason couldn't sleep without his Mami singing to him."

Santana smiles and leans down to Quinn's belly.v"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, mijo. But you'll have to sleep for Mommy too, so she can get some rest."

Quinn smiles down at her wife, rubbing her back.v"I played that song you recorded for me, and it calmed him."

Santana picks her head up, and scoots closer to Quinn.v"You still have that?" During their time apart in college, as a gift for her birthday, Santana recorded Maroon Five's song, _She Will be Loved_ for her.

"Of course I do, I love it. And I love you." She says leaning over for a kiss.

Santana grabs the back of Quinn's neck though, and deepens it with a moan. Then she goes down to Quinn's neck, sucking and nibbling her pulse point.

"Do you think we could still have sex without traumatizing our son?" Santana asks against Quinn's skin.

The blonde snorts. "I don't think he would understand what's going on, so I'd say we're safe." Santana moans, then kisses her way down to Quinn's chest. She pulls down her over sized shirt, and takes a pink, perky nipple in her mouth.

"Ugh." Quinn moans. Santana returns to her wife's neck, while slipping her hand into her underwear. Quinn bucks her hips as Santana rubs her clit. "Ugh, S-San."

Santana grins. "You're already wet."

She nods. "You drive me crazy, baby."

Santana snorts, and reconnects their lips in a passionate kiss, then slips a digit into her wife. Quinn moans into the brunette's mouth, making it easy for her to slip her tongue in. Quinn thrusts her hips up to match Santana's pumps, and slightly pulls away from the kiss, breathless.

"M-More." Santana smiles, and adds another finger."Oh god, yeah."

Santana kisses Quinn's neck until, the blonde reaches her climax. As she tries to catch her breath, Santana slips out of her, making her whimper. Santana kisses her forehead.

"I love morning sex." Quinn snorts, then looks up at Santana, smirking. "What?"

"Sit on my face."

Santana's jaw opens, and she's practically drooling. "A-Are you serious?"

She giggles, nodding. "I can't lay on my stomach and eat you, baby. Sit on my face." She repeats.

"Oh, fuck." She moans, getting on her knees.

Quinn slides further down the bed, and Santana first takes off her pants and underwear, then throws her leg over her wife's head, so her core is hovering above her face. Santana holds on to the headboard. Quinn kisses the inside of her thighs.

"Lower yourself, babe."

Santana separates her legs further, so her core is even closer to Quinn's mouth. Quinn licks up her slit, to her clit, and sucks it. Santana moans, leaning her head against the head board.

Quinn then licks it, and spells out her name, then licks down to her wife's opening, and slides her tongue in as far as it'll go. "Ugh, fuck." She moans, humping her wife's tongue."Yeah, baby. That's the spot, keep doing that." She smirks, then replaces her tongue with two of her fingers, hitting Santana's 'G' spot, as she curls them. "Fuuuck." Santana moans.

Quinn goes back to sucking and licking Santana's clit, then slides a finger in her bottom hole. "Jesus. I'm c-close." Knowing her wife is going to explode soon, she picks up the pace."Ugh, Quuuuiinnnn!" She yells going over the edge. Santana is left breath less, and lazy she falls onto the bed beside Quinn. "Tha-at was a-ama-azing."

Quinn smiles and leans over, kissing the brunette's cheek. "I love you."

Santana looks over at her, smiling and still trying to catch her breath. "I Love you too." She leans over for a proper kiss, when the phone rings. Santana groans, then gets out of bed to fetch the phone, and returns to her spot on the bed. "What?" Quinn snorts, turning the tv on.

_"Oh my god, I interrupted sex didn't I?" _Mercedes asks.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Yeah, you did. So, whatever reason you're calling, it better be good."

_"Me, Kurt and Marley are going shopping. We want you to come with."_

"No." She says without a second thought.

_"We're going to your favorite stores, and if you want, Quinn can come too."_

"No, she can't be on her feet long, they're already swollen."

Mercedes huffs. _"Then how about you both come to my house, and have our movie day. It's been awhile since we had one." _

Santana thinks about it for a minute, then looks over at Quinn. "Do you want to go over Cedes house for movie day?"

She smiles. "I would love to."

Santana puts the mouth piece of the phone back. "Fine, we'll be there."

_"Ok, see you soon."_

After breakfast, the couple get showered and dressed before going over to Mercedes' apartment. "Who else is going to be there?" Quinn asks from the passenger seat.

"Kurt and Marley."

Quinn smiles. "Oh? Your girlfriend won't be?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Baby, I love you, but this is getting old."

Quinn giggles. "It's really not." She says laughing.

Santana huffs. "You're still lucky I love you."

Quinn leans over and kisses her cheek. "I love you too."

Shortly they arrive at Mercedes' house, and is greeted with a lot of people screaming surprise.

"What the hell is this?" Santana asks.

"Your surprise baby shower." Mercedes answers.

Kurt guides Quinn to the couch, so she can be off her feet, and Santana follows, sitting next to her wife. That's when she notices everyone is here. People from work, high school and college friends, and both in laws. Maribel walks up to the couple and hugs them both.

"I missed you both very much. You need to call me more, after my grandson is born."

Santana playfully rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say, Mami."

Her father, and Russell approach them too. "We're just here to say hello, but them we're on way. This is for the ladies." The couple laugh, giving their hugs before both men leave.

"Ok, first we're going to play some games, then Quinn can open her gifts." Jenny announces.

She and Kurt pass out a piece of paper and pens, as everyone takes their seats around the room. Mercedes takes a spot on the love seat next to the married couple.

"Was this the plan all along?" Santana asks her.

Mercedes laughs, nodding her head. "I knew since being away from Quinn most of the day yesterday, you would have no problem agreeing to come here."

Santana raises her brows, Quinn just giggles. "So, that crap about going shopping was just bull shit?"

She shrugs. "As soon as you answered, I knew you were having sex, and just went with it. If you weren't, I would've just asked about movie day."

Santana just shakes her head. "Well, thank you for setting this up."

Mercedes shakes her head. "I didn't."

"Was it Kurt?"

She shakes her head again. "Jenny did."

Quinn bursts out laughing. Santana looks down, blushing while Mercedes looks confused. When she starts to explain, said girl walks over and hands them a piece of paper, with scrambled words on it.

"Wait until everyone has one, then you can start." Kurt follows behind her with a pen, and then both move on.

"What did I miss?" Mercedes asks.

Quinn giggles again. "Jenny has a thing for Santana."

Mercedes raises her brow. "And you're cool with that, after the whole Katie thing?"

Quinn clears her throat uncomfortably. "Katie was different, because she actually tried to split us up. It was bad time for us both in college, and she took advantage of it. Jenny is harmless"

Santana finally looks up with a huff. "Can we not talk about this?"

Quinn rubs her back, apologetically. "Sorry, babe. I'll stop." She smiles and leans in for a kiss.

"Ok, everyone you can start." Kurt announces.

Santana looks down at her sheet and groans. "I don't know a fucking thing." Quinn snorts. Santana peaks over to her wife's paper, and the blonde covers it.

"No cheating, babe."

She huffs, and leans over to Mercedes. "Pst, what's the first one."

Mercedes giggles. "Diaper, and I'm not giving you all the answers, figure it out yourself."

She huffs again, leaning back in her seat. "This game is bullshit." She says to herself, but loud enough for Quinn to here.

"The second one is pacifier." Quinn tells her. Santana smiles, and writes it down then tries the rest for herself, but only gets three more.

"Done!" Mercedes yells.

"What?! That's impossible." Santana complains.

Mercedes shrugs as Jenny checks her answers. "Yep, they're right." Kurt gives her a candle, and she waves it in front of Santana.

"Oh, it's so on, Cedes. Imm'a win the other games."

For the next two games, Santana and Mercedes continue to be competitive with each other, but in the end, Mercedes wins most of them. Santana gets over it quickly when Jenny announces it's time to open presents. Kurt hands Quinn the first one, which turns out to be from Judy. She opens the box, and holds up a light blue cardigan with a matching hat.

"Aw, thanks mom." She nods. Quinn turns to Santana."We can take him home in this, babe."

"Yeah, maybe we'll get some pants and a shirt to go with it."

Quinn puts it back in the box. Santana takes it from her and puts it aside. The next one is from Mercedes. Quinn opens another box, and holds up a dark blue onesie that says, _how cute am I? _making everyone laugh.

"That's perfect."

She winks. "As soon as I saw it, I knew it was perfect for him."

The couple nod in agreement. The next few gifts consist of diapers, wipes, blankets, mittens so he doesn't scratch himself, bottles, a diaper bag, spoons and bowls, socks, sets for a bath and plenty of toys and books. The last two gifts are from Maribel and another from Judy she wanted them to open last. From Judy, she opens a travel stroller, with a car seat, and from Maribel, a convertible crib.

"Mija, that can convert into a toddler bed when he's older."

"Oh cool, gracias, Mami." She says hugging the women, and also hugs Judy as well for her gift. Thinking they opened all of them, Santana and Mercedes start to get ready to put them in their car.

"Wait, you have to open mine yet." Jenny says. Santana and Mercedes sit back down. Jenny gives Quinn a fairly large box. She opens it and reveals a baby swing. "The seat on that has different positions, so it can swing back and forth, or side to side." Jenny says.

Quinn smiles. "Thank you." She nods.

"Thanks." Santana says, taking the box from Quinn.

After presents, the couple mingle with the guests, while eating lunch. Though Santana makes sure Quinn doesn't stay on her feet too long, and has plenty to drink. Talking with Maribel, Quinn cringes, holding her stomach. Santana frowns.

"What's wrong, Mi Amor?"

"My stomach is hurting a little."

Santana looks to her mother for help. "Is that normal?"

"It could be Braxton hicks, you'll be fine."

"Will it go away?" Quinn asks, worried.

"It should, it's just your body getting ready for the real thing." She nods.

Santana rubs her back. "Do you wanna go home? We've been here all day."

"Y-Yeah, I think so. If I'm going to be in pain, I want to be home in bed."

"Ok." Santana turns to Mercedes."Can you help put everything in the car? Quinn wants to leave."

"Sure."

After they get the gifts inside the car, the couple so their goodbyes before leaving. Santana reaches over the center council for Quinn's hand.

"How are you feeling now? Stomach still hurt?"

She nods. Santana takes a deep breath, worried, but keeps quiet, not wanting to stress Quinn out. When they arrive at the house, Santana helps Quinn inside, and takes the big stuff out of the car, like the crib, stroller and swing. Then goes back for the smaller stuff, while Quinn rests in their bed. When she's finished, she checks on Quinn quick, then calls Dr. Holiday.

_"What's up, chicka?"_

"I'm just worried about Quinn, she's been having stomach pains for the last half hour. My Mami told me it could be Braxton hicks, but I want to be sure."

_"Hm, well she's right, but if the baby doesn't move very much, or Quinn starts to have back pain, or even bleeds, take her to the hospital right away, ok?" _

She nods. "O-Ok." She says getting choked up.

_"Santana, relax. It could turn out to be nothing, but if she does have to go to the hospital, I'm going to do everything I can for mom and baby, ok?" _Again, she nods. Dr. Holiday sighs feeling bad for the Latina_."Go check on Quinn, tell me if she has any pain, or you see any blood." _

Santana rushes to the master bedroom. Quinn is still sleeping. Not wanting to wake her, she just checks for blood, but finds none. "Th-There's no blood."

_"Good. Just keep an eye on her, and I'll be standing by, ok?"_

"O-Ok, thank you." She hangs up the phone and puts it on the night stand, then gets into bed with her wife, taking a nap with her.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Santana wakes up to Quinn in panic, shaking her."San, wake up. Something's wrong with Mason." That gets her up quickly. She looks over and sees a good amount of blood in their bed. She jumps off the mattress and scrambles to help Quinn.<p>

"We have to go to the hospital."

She carries Quinn out of the room, and on her way out the house, she grabs the car keys. The drive is spent honking her horn and yelling at everyone, while occasionally trying to calm a sobbing Quinn.

"Mi Amor, everything is going to be fine. I talked to Dr. Holiday, she's going to make sure you and the baby are ok."

"He's not moving, San."

Santana takes her wife's hand. "Baby, I need you to relax, this isn't going to help you or our son, ok? Take deep breaths, we can't think of the worst, ok? We have to be positive."

As scared as she is, she doesn't want to show it. Quinn is scared enough for the both of them, and one of them has to be strong. Santana soon pulls into the emergency wings parking lot, and carries her wife inside.

"Por favor, help. My wife is pregnant and she's bleeding."

A few nurses run up to them with gurney. Santana gently lays Quinn on it. "Who is your doctor?" A nurse asks.

"Dr. Holiday." Santana answers.

The women nods. "Yes, she told us you might come. We're going to take her to Dr. Holiday. You're going to have to wait out here."

They push Quinn through the doors, and Santana finally breaks down, covered with her wife's blood. A man, waiting for some X-rays, feels sympathy for her.

"Ma'am, I know this is a tough time right now. Maybe you should call some family and friends, I bet you could use the support."

She sniffles looking up at the kind man, and nods. "D-Do you have a phone? I left mine at home."

He smiles sympathetically. "Sure." He takes out his iPhone and hands it over.

"Thank you." She whispers.

He nods, then returns to his seat, to give her some privacy. The first person she calls is her mother, then Quinn's. Then she calls Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel. After using the phone, Santana returns it to the man, and waits for information on her wife, and also for her family and friends to arrive.

Though it doesn't take long, Maribel and her father are first to show, and like she's a little girl again, Santana runs into her arms and sobs."Wha-at if th-they aren't o-ok?"

Maribel rocks back and forth, while rubbing her back. "Don't think like that, Mija. We have to be positive, ok?"

Carlos kisses the back of her head. "He's a Lopez, and us Lopez's are born strong."

Maribel guides Santana back to her seat, and holds her daughter close. Carlos sits on the other side of his wife. Mercedes and Kurt show up next. Both ask what's going on, and gives hugs to Santana and her parents, then sit across from them.

"We don't know anything yet. I'm sure it won't be long though." Maribel answers for Santana.

Mercedes sighs. "This is crazy. How can something be wrong this late into the pregnancy?"

"It could happen." Maribel continues."People don't know it, but there is a lot that can go wrong, but we're lucky enough to have very good doctors to take care of them." She says, feeling Santana stiffen in her arms. Next to show are Rachel, Finn and surprisingly Jenny.

"We would've gotten here sooner, but our car got a flat, and that's when we ran into Jenny. She lent us her spare." Rachel explains. She and Finn both hug Santana, then sit next to Mercedes and Kurt.

"Do you know anything yet?" Jenny asks, sitting on the other side of Santana.

"Nope, nothing." Kurt answers.

She nods, leaning back in her seat, and looks helplessly over at Santana. Next to arrive are Quinn's parents, and they're also informed of Quinn's condition, then continue to wait. A few minutes later, Dr. Holiday walks in the waiting area, and everyone quickly stands up.

"Is Quinn and the baby ok?"

She nods. "For now."

Santana chokes a sob. Maribel rubs her back, Jenny rubs her arm. "What does that mean? What's wrong?"

"Quinn has developed placental abruption."

"What's that?"

"There is bleeding behind the placenta, and because there's a lot, I had to give her a blood transfusion."

"Is that bad?" Maribel asks for Santana, too upset to ask herself.

"The placenta may partially or completely separate from the lining of her uterus before the baby is born. So, we're keeping a very close eye on her and the baby. They're both stable right now, but if the baby goes into distress, I'm going to have to perform an emergency cesarean."

Maribel and Judy take Santana back to her seat to comfort her. Jenny thanks the doctor and joins them, with the others following.

After another few minutes of waiting, Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel and Finn, Carlos and Maribel, and Russell and Judy go to the cafeteria for dinner. Leaving Santana and Jenny in the waiting room. Santana has fallen asleep, but doesn't look comfortable in the position she's laying on the chair. So, Jenny flags down a nurse who happens to walk by them.

"Excuse me, can you get a pillow and blanket for my girlfriend? We'll be waiting for awhile, and I want her to be comfortable."

She smiles politely. "Sure, I'll be right back."

"Thank you."

Jenny looks over at Santana, and rubs the brunette's back, then leans down and kisses her forehead. The nurse returns with the pillow and blanket, she thanks the women again, and then gently puts the pillow under her head, and puts the blanket on. Santana moves in her sleep, and starts to wake up. She looks around, confused.

"Where is everyone?"

"Cafeteria, they got hungry, and didn't know how long we'll be waiting."

Santana stretches her arms over her head. "Did the doctor come back?" Jenny apologetically shakes her head, and she sighs in defeat. "I'm so scared. My son might be born three weeks early, what if there's something wrong with him?" She asks helplessly.

Jenny rubs her back. "Quinn is in her third trimester, right?" She nods."Then everything is going to be ok. The last few weeks is just to let the baby grow. Everything is developed and technically he's already at full term. He's gonna be fine."

Santana sniffles. "You think so?"

She nods. "Yeah, try not to worry."

Dr. Holiday walks out from the emergency doors, and again, the girls a re quick to their feet.

"Is everything ok?" Santana asks.

"I'm sorry, San. He's gone into distress, nurses are prepping Quinn for surgery. Come with me, I'll get you some scrubs."

She nods and follows Dr. Holiday down the hall, but then turns around and hugs Jenny. "Thank you. If you see everyone else, fill them in, ok?"

She nods and Santana pulls away from the hug, and continues to follow the doctor. She's taken to an operating room, and outside it are shelves full of scrubs. The doctor hands her some, and she quickly puts them on in the hall, along with a mesh cap.

"Wait here for a minute, I'll come back out for you."

She nods and watches Dr. Holiday walk through the double doors. She peaks into the small window, and sees Quinn siting at the edge of the table, leaning on a nurse, while the doctor gives her an epidural.

Santana bites her lip, impatient, watching the nurse help Quinn lay back down. Then they start to prepare for surgery, once they're finished, Dr. Holiday returns for Santana. She rushes to Quinn's side, and kisses her forehead.

"San, I'm so scared. What if there's something wrong?"

She takes Quinn's hand. "He's gonna be fine, Mi Amor. The last couple of weeks are just so he can grow, he's not gonna have any problems." While she comforts her wife, the doctor starts the surgery.

"Ok, I'm starting to cut. Quinn, when we start pulling him out, you're going to feel a lot of pressure, ok?" Dr. Holiday explains. She nods, and squeezes Santana's hand, starting to cry.

"It's ok, Mi Amor. You're fine, and Mason is going to be fine."

"I can't help it, San. I'm scared."

She sighs, and thinks of something to help calm her wife. "I don't mind spending everyday, standing out in the pouring rain." She quietly sings."And she will be loved, she will be loved." Quinn smiles up at her, already feeling more relaxed.

"I'm cutting into the uterus now." Dr. Holiday announces. As she does, a lot of liquid comes out. "Whoa. Well, now we know why you developed placental abruption. There's a lot of amniotic fluid here." She explains."Quinn, you're going to feel the pressure now, sweetie."

She nods. "Ok."

Santana kisses her forehead again. As Dr. Holiday starts pushing down on Quinn's stomach to help get the baby out, she holds on even tighter to her wife's hand.

"You're not in any pain are you?" Santana asks, worried.

She shakes her head. "No. It feels really weird though, and I don't like it." Santana rubs her arm.

"I got the head out." The doctor announces. Santana peaks over the sheet and smiles, seeing a head full of dark hair. She looks back down at Quinn.

"He's got a lot of hair." She says with a laugh.

Quinn smiles up at her. "What color is it?"

"Dark, like mine. Just like you wanted, baby." She says leaning down for a proper kiss.

Dr. Holiday continues to pull him out, freeing his shoulders, making it easier the rest of the way. The room is filled with a loud cry, and the nurses clap. Santana and Quinn start to cry. Dr. Holiday holds Mason up over the sheet so Quinn can see him, as he continues to cry. The newborn has dark, thick hair, and a dark skin complexion, with Quinn's nose and chin, but has Santana's lips.

"He's so beautiful." Quinn gushes.

Dr. Holiday drops him into a nurses arms, and she takes him away to get cleaned off and weighed, while the doctor delivers the after birth, then starts closing Quinn up.

"I'm gonna go see him, ok?" She nods. Santana walks over to the corner of the room and watches the nurses weigh him.

"You got a big boy on your hands." A nurse says. She giggles."Eight pounds, ten and a half ounces."

They take him off the scale, then take his feet, and put them in ink, to put on his birth certificate. All the while he continues to cry. After they finish, a nurse puts a hat on him and starts to wrap him like a burrito, then gives him to Santana.

She smiles down at her son, and kisses his forehead."Bienvenidos al mundo, mi hermoso bebé." She says swaying with him."You scared me and mommy, I think we're gonna have our hands full with you." Hearing a familiar voice, he starts to calm down, and his cries turn into whimpers. She glances over at Quinn."Do you wanna meet your mommy? She's very anxious to meet you." Santana walks over to Quinn's side, and puts him next to her head, so she can get a better look.

She smiles and kisses his temple. "Hi my sweet baby boy. I'm your mommy." He makes a little noise in response."I can't wait to hold you."

A nurse walks up them, smiling at the new family. "I'm sorry, but I have to take him to the nursery now. But I'll give him back for his first feeding, we just need to double check everything is ok." Quinn and Santana give him another kiss, before she passes him off to the nurse."Does this little guy have a name? If not, we can wait to fill out the rest of his birth certificate."

Santana nods. "Mason Carter Lopez-Fabray."

The nurse looks down at the newborn. "What strong, good name you got, baby boy." The couple giggle and watch the nurse walk out with their son. Dr. Holiday walks around Quinn to her side, and takes off her mask.

"You're closed up, baby mama. We're gonna take you to a private room now, then when they're done with the baby, they'll bring him in, and show you how to breastfeed, ok?" She nods. The nurses take off the sheet, that had been held up in front of Quinn's face, then help off the table and onto a gurney. Then wheel her off to her room.

"Mi Amor, I'm gonna go tell everyone you and the baby are ok. I'll be right back."

She nods and Santana gives her a kiss before rushing to the waiting room. Just like they had done with the doctor, they all stand up. Santana smiles brightly.

"Mason is healthy, at eight pounds, ten and half ounces." They all cheer and Maribel is the first to hug Santana. Jenny is the last, hers lingering a little longer.

"Congratulations." She says pulling away."When do we get to see him?"

Santana shrugs. "He's in the nursery right now. When they're done, they'll bring him to Quinn's room, and show her how to breastfeed."

Maribel gives her daughter a stern look, and points her finger. "You make sure Quinn keeps trying to breastfeed that baby. Even if she feels like giving up, ok? It's the best thing for a baby, and you won't have to worry about gas, or him getting colic." Judy nods in agreement.

"Ok, dully noted. I don't know what y'all are gonna do but, I'm gonna back to my wife. Maybe you can see him after he's fed. So, I'll call you, ok?"

They all agree to go home and give more hugs before they leave. Santana is directed to Quinn's room, and she goes inside to find her sleeping. She smiles and sits on the chair next to her bed, then holds her wife's hand before going to sleep herself.

* * *

><p>The couple both wake up to Mason crying, as the same nurse who took him, walks in with him in a bassinet, with "Lopez-Fabray" tapped to it. "Someone's hungry." Santana helps Quinn sit up, and the nurse passes a screaming Mason to the blonde.<p>

"Since he's crying, this will be a little easier. Just put your nipple in front of his mouth, and rub it on his upper lip. He should get the hint and want to latch, then bring him to your nipple and make sure he latches to the underside of the areola. He'll get more breast tissue that way." Quinn does what she's told, and Mason easily latches to her breast."If you can hear that he's sucking, he's getting milk. If not, try again." They all listen and the nurse grins."He's a fast learner. If you need any help, hit the nurses button."

"Thank you." Quinn calls after her as she leaves. Santana gets comfortable sitting next to Quinn on the bed, as they watch their son."I want him to open his eyes. I bet they'll be brown like yours."

Santana smiles, then creases the top of Mason's head. "No, they won't change color until he gets older. All babies are born with black eyes."

"Hm. Do you think he'll open them if you sing?"

She shrugs. "What should I sing?"

Quinn thinks for a moment, and smiles. "How will I know?"

She nods. "Good choice." Santana quietly sings to him, and Mason looks towards the sound, cooing. As she continues to sing, the new born never takes his eyes off her. Quinn giggles.

"Looks like he's already a Mami's boy."

Santana leans down and kisses his forehead, and Quinn passes the baby over to her. "Did you like my singing, mijo? Did it relax you, huh?" He grins up at her.

"Aw, he smiled, babe. Make him do it again."

Santana giggles, the creases Mason's cheek to get him to smile. "Come on, mijo. Smile for Mami." He grins again.

"I can't believe he's smiling already." Quinn gushes.

"Well, it could be gas." Santana gets a slap in the arm from her wife.

"Nope. Let me believe my son is a genius."

She snorts. "Your son?"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean." Mason yawns and cuddles Santana's boob, making her laugh.

"He's already a boob man, like his mommy." Quinn slaps her again. Santana continues to laugh."Oh come on, that was funny."

They soon call everyone, to let them know they can return to visit for a few hours. Once they arrive, Mason is passed around the room, and a lot of pictures are taken, until visiting hours are over. Mason is left with them in their room, but the nurse occasionally checks on the small family.

The night is spent waking up every few hours, for either a feeding, or diaper change, and the next day they're released from the hospital. Before that though, Maribel had to drop off Mason's car seat, cause hospital policy is a newborn can't leave without one, or without getting a lesson on how to properly buckle the baby, and how to put it in the car.

* * *

><p>After a few weeks, both Quinn and Santana finally get comfortable with their new routine of having a new born in the house. At first Santana would go to work like a zombie, since she also insisted on helping Quinn, but now Mason is sleeping through the night. Today is Quinn's first day going back to work, and the blonde hates it.<p>

Santana took the day off, but told Mercedes, Kurt and Jenny they could call if they need any extra help. Quinn is holding Mason to her chest, walking around the living room, as Santana sits on the couch, watching tv.

"Babe, you have to leave, you're gonna be late." She says not looking away from the tv.

"I know, but I don't want to."

Santana smiles and walks over to her. "Would you feel better if I call during your lunch break?"

Quinn takes a second to think. "I'd feel better if you FaceTime me."

She snorts. "Ok, deal. Now, give me my son." Quinn kisses the back of his head a few times, before finally giving him up."Have a good day, baby. I love you." Quinn smiles leaning in for a passionate kiss. Santana moans into her mouth.

"Love you too." She winks. Santana groans, making her giggle as she walks out the room. Santana sits with Mason on the couch, laying him on her stomach, so he can watch the tv.

"Just wait, mijo. It won't be long before mommy calls." She smiles as he coos in response.

The rest of the morning, Santana spends it taking care of Mason, and occasionally eating or napping. He didn't sleep the whole night for the first time in weeks, because he's now in the nursery. It took her singing to get him to sleep. As she tries to nap again, however, Mason starts crying again. She groans, walking to the nursery.

"Mijo, what's wrong?" She asks walking toward the crib. But her question is soon answered when she smells a foul order."Pew, someone needs a change." She takes him to the changing table, and reaching for a new diaper, she notices their low, and groans again."Look like we're going shopping little man."

She changes him into a new diaper, then packs a diaper bag to bring to the store with them, and puts Mason into his car seat, before leaving the apartment. Mason loves road trips, and stays content for Santana until they reach the store. Only needing a few things, she takes a cart to put the car seat on, then heads straight for the baby section.

She grabs the diapers she needs, along with wipes and more bay wash and shampoo, then goes into the direction of the cash register, going behind another women. Waiting for her turn, she flips through a parent magazine.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to weird you out or anything, but you look really familiar to me."

Santana looks up to the women in front of her. She has short blonde hair, and brown eyes. "It's ok, but I'm sorry I don't think we've met."

The women takes a second to think, and gasps. "You're Santana Lopez." She squints her eyes, confused."I'm sorry. I should explain myself. I'm Alice, Jenny's friend."

"Oh, ok. Nice to meet you." She says smiling politely.

"You too." She looks down at Mason."Is this Mason?' She nods, still a little weirded out a stranger knows who her and her son are. Alice smiles."He is so cute."

"Thank you."

"How old is he?"

"Almost a month."

"Jenny has showed us so many pictures of him. And has told so many stories."

Santana smiles. During their breaks, she tends to go into stories of what Mason had done the night before, or even the morning. Jenny has also been to their house a few times, and loves to take pictures of him.

"Yeah, I'm one of those moms always talking about their baby."

Alice laughs. "I think it's cute." The lady behind the register has been waiting for their conversation to end, but gets impatient.

"Ma'am, you're holding up the line."

"Well, it was nice meeting you."

Santana nods and discreetly goes to a different register. Not that she didn't think the women was nice, she just finds the situation weird.

At the house, Santana feeds Mason another bottle, then puts him down for another nap in his pack n' play, and takes one herself on the couch.

* * *

><p>When Jenny arrives at Snixx Stix, she is asked to help fold more napkins once again, and also cleans some of their serving plates for them, before Mercedes informs her she can go back home, since Santana isn't there, and they don't need her to do anymore.<p>

Jenny happily leaves, but instead of going home, she goes to Santana and Quinn's apartment. She goes inside, using her own key and quietly closes the door behind her, then quietly slips in the living room. She smiles seeing Santana sleeping on the couch, and leans down kissing her cheek. Then looks over to the pack n' play, to find Mason awake.

"Hey, handsome. Are you hungry?"

She picks him up, and takes him into the kitchen to grab a bottle from the fridge. Sometimes Quinn will pump, so Santana could feed him, and to relieve herself when Mason doesn't need a feeding. Jenny sits at the table while she feeds Mason a bottle.

"You're growing so fast, before you know it, you'll be walking and talking soon."

Mason coos, drinking the milk. When he finishes it all, Jenny burps him, then puts him back in the pack n' play. Santana whimpers in her sleep, and she sits at the edge of the couch next to her. For a few minutes, she just stares at the Latina, and it gets her thinking about what it would be like to kiss her lips again. It usually happens when she talks to Santana, and she's been doing it a lot lately.

Now that it's in her head, she really wants to kiss the Latina. So, without giving it another thought, Jenny leans down and chastely kisses Santana's lips. She gasps at the feeling and smiles, then creases her cheek. Santana moves in her sleep, and slowly wakes up, confused.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?"

She shrugs. "I wanted to check on you. Don't worry, I fed Mason already."

Santana glances over at Mason babbling to himself in the pack n' play. She sighs, sitting up on the couch. "Alright. Is uh everything ok at work?"

She nods. "Mercedes, Kurt and Mike have everything in control." Santana squints her eyes, still not understanding.

"How did you get in here?"

"Door was unlocked." She lies.

"Shit. I must of forgotten coming from the store."

Jenny frowns. "That can't be good to forget."

Santana snorts. "No, it's not. Are you hungry?"

"Do you have any pizza?"

She nods, then goes to fetch some. Jenny gets comfortable on the couch, and changes the channel on the tv. The phone rings and she can hear Santana talking to Quinn. She rolls her eyes. Santana walks into the living room with her cell phone, and she realizes they're on FaceTime.

"See, Mi Amor? He's fine, he's been so good for me too."

"Hi, baby. Mommy misses you so much, I can't wait to go home and hold you again." She hears from the other end.

Santana glances into the kitchen, when the microwave goes off, and turns her phone towards herself. "Babe, I have to go, that's the pizza. I love you, and I'll see you when you get home."

"Ok, my break is almost over. I love you too, bye."

Santana hangs up the phone. "I'll be right back with your pizza."

Jenny nods with a polite smile, and watches Santana go into the kitchen. "Today is Quinn's first day back at work, isn't it?" She calls out to the Latina.

"Yeah." She yells back.

"How is she doing so far?"

Santana returns with Jenny's pizza and a drink. She sets it in front of the brunette, on the coffee table. Then sits on the recliner. "Better than I thought, actually. But I think the thought of coming home soon is helping."

Jenny bites into her pizza nodding. "Very true." She says around her food, then swallows. "I'm surprised you didn't take time off to stay with Quinn and Mason."

She shrugs. "Of course I wanted to, Quinn insisted though."

Jenny nods, and finishes her pizza and drink in silence, as they both watch tv. Then Mason starts to fuss and Santana feeds him another bottle. "He's gotten so big."

Santana smiles down at her son, and kisses his forehead. "Yeah, he loves to eat. Russell is happy about it too. He says he'll be the perfect size for football."

Jenny rolls her eyes. "Is that what all men care about, sports?"

She shrugs. "Your guess is as good as mine. We already told him it'll be Mason's choice if we wants to be in any sport. Russell may be obsessed, but he won't push him."

Jenny nods. "You don't mind me being here, do you? I just thought maybe you would want some company."

Santana shakes her head. "No, it's fine." Thinking back to her exchange at the store, Santana decides to bring it up."I met one of your friends today at the store."

Jenny looks shocked for a second, but quickly smiles to cover it. "Oh yeah?"

Santana nods. "Her name was uh, Alice."

Jenny squirms in her seat, clearing her throat. "W-What did she say?"

She shrugs. "Just who she is, how cute Mason is. She also mentioned you like to tell a lot of stories about him."

"Oh. That's all?"

She nods, then sets the bottle down, and puts Mason on her shoulder to burp him. Jenny's cell phone starts ringing, so she excuses herself from the room, and goes into the kitchen, so she can still see Santana and Mason. She sighs, seeing who's calling. "Hello?"

_"Jenny, where the hell are you? I told you I would be here to pick up my book you borrowed." _Bette asks angrily into the phone.

"I'm at Santana's house, I'm sorry I forgot."

_"This is the fourth time I tried getting this back from you, only to have you be there instead. I'll be waiting until you come home, I'm not doing this again. I have things I need to get done, and this is wasting my time." _

Jenny rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll be there in a few." She groans hanging up the phone.

"Everything ok?"

She turns around, jumping a little and smiles "Yeah. I have to leave though. I promised a friend something, and it doesn't help that I'm here, and not home. I'll see you at work?" Santana nods. Jenny gives her a tight hug, then goes out to the living room to say goodbye to a Mason before going home.

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

I know I didn't warn you about the change of POV, but I thought it would be more of a surprise that way. For those of you who have never seen "The L Word," Jenny is a crazy, complex character, and she only gets crazier until the end. I don't think she'll be too extreme in this story, but it'll have it's fare share of crazy, and I hope you continue to enjoy it(:


	5. Chapter 5

The Assistant

Authors Note(I don't own any of the glee characters) This is the last chapter, guys. I told you it would be short, but I hope the length made up for it. I think this might explain Jenny just a little, and if it's confusing to anyone, send a PM, I'll be happy to answer any questions you have. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

**Six Months, and one week earlier**..

Jenny is sitting around at a restaurant with all her friends, Bette, Tina, Alice, and Shane during the afternoon, eating their lunch.

"I needed this chocolate." Alice moans, eating a brownie.

"That's all you're gonna have, dessert?" Jenny asks.

Alice glares at her. "I had a bad break up, this is what girls do." Shane, Bette and Tina snort.

"Yeah, give her a break. At least she had a relationship, I mean not to be a bitch but, how long have you been single?" The other girls laugh behind their hands.

Jenny glares at them. "A while, but I just met this beautiful Latina. And yes, she's gay." She adds, just as Alice opens her mouth.

"How beautiful?" Tina asks.

Jenny smiles."Oh very beautiful. She has long dark hair, beautiful brown eyes, and full, kissable lips."

Bette and Tina share a look."So, what are you saying, you think you have a shot?" Shane asks.

"I was going to say, she did flirt with me a little, and I'm very attracted to her."

Shane looks skeptical, but holds up her glass. "Well, here's to Jenny getting the girl." Her other friends also put up the glasses and taps them together for a toast.

* * *

><p>One week after Jenny broke into Santana and Quinn's apartment, the married couple are siting on the floor with Mason. Having him lay on his stomach, Santana is switching between taking photos and videos of him holding his head up for the first time. Quinn laughs at her wife, making faces at the baby to get him to smile.<p>

"You look ridiculous, babe." She says laughing.

Santana looks up glaring. "Do not. I'm trying to get my son to laugh, it's supposed to be funny."

She continues to laugh. "I meant having your phone is one hand, and a flip in the other."

Santana squints her eyes at the blonde. "He's lifting his head by himself. That usually doesn't happen until they're a month old, we should be proud of this. Our son is a genius." Santana returns to taking pictures, and video. Quinn smiles fondly at the pair, thankful to have them in her life. The phone rings, taking her from her thoughts.

"Can you get that, babe?" Santana asks.

Quinn rolls her eyes, getting off the floor. "Sure."

Santana continues to try to get Mason to laugh, but only accomplishes a grin. She frowns with a huff. "Really? You don't find anything I'm doing even remotely funny?" He just coos in response, making her laugh.

Suddenly Quinn walks into the room, very angry and throws a pillow at Santana's back, confusing the brunette. "Why didn't you tell me you're catering for fucking Katie Robinson?!"

Santana curses under her breath, then standing up, picks Mason off the floor. "I'll explain in a minute, Mi Amor. Just let me put Mason in the nursery, I don't want him to hear us yelling."

Still angry, she just nods. Santana takes Mason to the nursery, and lays him in his crib, then turns on a little radio they have on his night stand. She leans down and kisses his forehead, before returning to the living room. Quinn is crossing her arms, tapping her toe. Santana wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she gulps.

"I'm waiting, Santana."

She takes a deep breath. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but I knew you wouldn't want me to do it, and I have to."

Quinn raises her brow. "You have to? Why?"

"Katie knows a lot of important people, it could be good for business."

Quinn shakes her head. "Are fucking kidding me? You know she's going to be all over you at that party. Why can't you have Mercedes and Kurt do it? They have before."

"It's a large party, I need more hands. I'm even paying Marley extra to help."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "What about Jenny, why can't she fill in for you?"

"She's not experienced enough, she's only helped with three parties, and one wedding."

Quinn huffs. "Well, that's just great."

"You know I won't do anything with her." Quinn turns her head, trying to hold back her tears, but fails. She turns back to Santana."Again. I won't do anything like that again." She whispers.

"That was such a hard ti-ime for me. And you know how long it took to get your trust back." She nods, with heavy guilt."God, I'm so angry and upset with you right now." Santana looks down at her feet."I'm not saying I don't trust you, San. But it really hurts that you didn't think you should tell me this."

"Should I leave?" She asks in a small voice.

Quinn wipes her eyes, sniffling. "Do you think you should?"

She nods, looking up. "I think you need some space from me. You're angry and upset, me being here won't help you calm down."

Quinn huffs. "Fine then, leave. Mason is staying here."

Feeling a little hurt, she holds back her own tears, nodding. "I'll stay with Mercedes tonight. Can I say goodbye to him first?"

"Of course you can, he's your son." Santana quietly says ok, and goes to leave the room, when Quinn stops her."I need you to know, that just because I am angry at what you did, I still love you. You're my world, nothing can change that."

Santana flashes a weak smile. "I love you too."

Quinn kisses Santana's forehead before letting her go back into the nursery. Mason is contently laying in his crib, babbling to himself for entertainment. Santana looks down at him with a sad smile.

"My baby boy, I love you so much." She says leaning down to kiss his cheek."I messed up with mommy, buddy. She's really mad at me, but she has the right to, because I did a bad thing." With her hand still being in the crib, Mason plays with it, then holds tightly to her thumb, with his tiny fist, making her smile."Because I upset mommy, I have to go to Aunt Mercedes' house. But I'll see you tomorrow." She gives him another kiss and leaves.

Quinn isn't in the living room, or kitchen, so she assumes the blonde is in their bedroom. She debates going inside for a few minutes, but then decides against it. She grabs her car keys and purse, then walks out the door to her car.

After driving far enough away from the house, Santana parks on the side of the road, and sobs. Her nice afternoon time with her little family has been ruined by her own foolishness, and she hates herself for it. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she doesn't see Jenny approaching her car, coming out of the grocery store.

"San, what's wrong?"

She looks up, and wipes her eyes. "I just uh, I messed up with Quinn."

Jenny frowns. "With what? Everything seemed fine yesterday."

She sniffles, trying to wipe the now running makeup down her face. "It's a-a long story."

Jenny nods. "Why don't you come with me to my apartment? You can explain better what's going on, and maybe some junk food with a friend will help."

Santana thinks for a moment, then nods. "Yeah, sure. I was gonna go to Mercedes' but I don't think she's even home."

"No, she's out shopping with Kurt, I just got off the phone with her. My car is just down the road. Wait for me, and you can follow me, ok?" She nods. Jenny sympathetically rubs her arm."I'm sure you two can work this out."

"Yeah."

Santana waits to for Jenny and pulls out behind her, and follows the brunette to her little apartment. The brunette unlocks her door, and let's Santana inside first, then closes the door behind her.

"I'm just gonna put these away, make yourself comfortable."

She nods, and goes inside the living room. Sitting on the couch, she puts her head in her hands. This is the first big fight they had since college. During the time she and Quinn were apart it got to Santana, it wasn't the blonde's fault she knows that.

But attending a party, she got drunk, and mixing her loneliness with alcohol was not a good idea at all. Katie would flirt with her all the time, and it was easy to pass her advances when sober. Jenny shortly returns with hot chocolate for both of them.

"I know ice cream is usually good for this, but I don't have any."

Santana flashes a weak, polite smile as Jenny passes her mug to her. "Thank you, this is fine."

Jenny sits closely next to her, takes a few sips from her drink, then sets it on the coffee table."Talk to me, what's going on?" Santana takes a deep breath, and starts to explain everything from the beginning. To what happened in college, to today. Jenny sympathetically rubs her back.

"We all make mistakes. I could understand feeling hurt then, but to still hang that over your head isn't fair."

Santana sniffles, wiping her eyes. "No, when I told her about the party, I made it sound like I care more about my job than I do her. She has every right to be upset with me."

Jenny doesn't say a word, she just continues to rub Santana's back. "Why don't you get some rest? I'm sure all this crying has worn you out." She nods. Jenny stands up and let's her lay down, then covers her with a blanket that was on the back of the couch. Santana yawns.

"Thank you for doing this for me."

Jenny smiles down at her. "You're welcome."

While Santana sleeps, Jenny does a little housework, but she has something else on her mind, and it's not having a clean house. Looking at Santana sleeping on her couch from her kitchen, is making her think it's time to make her move, to get the girl.

Jenny finishes up the dishes, dries off her hands, then grabs her cell phone, car keys the. Goes to her room to grab something from under her bed. She sneaks out of the house, and drives off. At a stop sign, she takes out her phone and hits a number from her contacts.

"Pick up the phone, you fucking idiot." She says into an answering machine.

_"What?"_

"I need your help with something. I'm on my way to get you."

_"Jesus. You know this is the last favor I owe you. I get my own jobs now without your help." _

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, I know. One is all I need." She disconnects the call, then dials another number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Quinn. It's Jenny, do you mind if I stop by really quick?"

The blonde sniffle into the phone. _"Um, I'm not sure now is a good time." _In the background, Mason can be heard crying.

"I promise it'll be so quick, it'll be as if I was never there."

Quinn huffs. _"Sure." _

She smiles. "Great. See soon, bye."

Jenny hangs up the phone, with a roll of her eyes, then pulls up in front of an apartment building. Puck walks out, and he doesn't look happy. He climbs into the passenger seat, and Jenny drives away.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just go along with what I say, got it?"

He rolls his eyes, and reluctantly nods. Soon enough Jenny is parking in front of Quinn and Santana's apartment. Still confused, Puck follows Jenny to the front door. She knocks a few times and Quinn opens it with Mason still crying in her arms. The brunette can see Quinn tried to hide the fact she too was crying, but her blood shot eyes give it away.

"What can I do for you, Jenny?" She asks with a forced kindness.

"I just need to talk to Santana quickly. Since Puck here fixes the oven at Snixx Stix, he remembered us when planning his party."

Quinn nods, glancing at Puck."You couldn't do that over the phone?"

Jenny huffs."I tried calling her cell phone, and since we were close by already, I thought we could just talk to her personally."

Quinn bounces Mason in her arms, to try and calm him while looking at her feet. "I-I'm sorry. Santana isn't here." Just as Jenny opens her mouth to say something, Puck speaks up.

"How old is he?"

Quinn looks up at the unexpected question. "Uh, almost two weeks old, why?"

"Have you been feeding him any formula? He could be colic."

She shakes her head. "If I don't breastfeed, I pump." She uncomfortably glances away."He just misses my wife. She always sings to him before his naps."

He shrugs. Jenny looks at him, wondering what he's doing. "Maybe I can help. I have a little sister, I used to babysit her all the time. Plus, babies love me."

Quinn looks reluctant. Jenny finally knows what Puck is up to, she smiles and speaks up. "You look tired. It couldn't hurt to try."

Another screaming cry from Mason, Quinn closes her eyes with a heavy sigh, then opens them. "Ok. Come on in." They follow her into the living room, and reluctantly, Quinn passes Mason over to Puck. He bounces him, and starts to sing a lullaby quietly. By the second verse, he calms down. Quinn smiles with relief.

"Puck, why don't you take Mason into the nursery? It's the third door on the left, down the hall." Jenny instructs. Confused, he nods anyway, and leaves the room. She turns to Quinn, and shakes her head, disapprovingly. "You're such a bitch."

Quinn raises her brows, taken back. "Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are?" She asks, glaring at the brunette.

"I knew Santana wasn't here. She's at my apartment, cause you being a bitch that you are, yelled at her for something she did in the past!"

Quinn looks shocked. "She told you that? Wait, why is she even with you, I thought she was going to Mercedes' house?"

She can't see it, but Jenny is backing up closer to the end table, next to the love seat. Unknowing to the blonde, she picks up an old trophy Santana won in college, and hides it behind her back, walking toward Quinn.

"She told me everything, and I don't think it's fair for you to hold this dark could above Santana's head. It was a mistake." As Jenny gets closer, Quinn backs away."And she came to me, because she trusts me."

Without a warning, Jenny hits Quinn over the head with the small, heavy trophy, causing her to pass out on the floor. Hearing the noise, Puck comes out, leaving Mason in the nursery. He sees Quinn laying unconscious, and rushes to her side.

"What the hell did you do, you crazy bitch?!"

Jenny rolls her eyes, going into the kitchen. She washes off some of the blood on the trophy, then wipes it off and puts it back. "Relax, she's not dead."

He glares up at her. "Is this why you brought me here?! So I can kill her?!"

"No, you idiot. I need you to carry her out of the house, and take her somewhere."

He stands up and shakes his head. "This is a crime, we can go to jail for this!" He says pointing to Quinn. Jenny pulls out a gun from her coat pocket and points it at Quinn. Puck puts his hands into the air, at surrender.

"If you don't take her, I'll just get it over with now and shoot her."

Puck glances between the gun and Quinn, and groans. "Fine, but where do you expect me to take her, my apartment?"

She rolls her eyes. "No, are you retarded? Take her to that apartment your grandmother left you, you've been fixing it up, right?"

He sighs deeply. "What about the baby?"

She shrugs. "He's coming with me. Santana misses him, she'll be happy to see him."

"That's why you're doing all of this, you have a sick obsession with her wife!"

Jenny rolls her eyes, putting the gun back. Puck puts his arms back down. "It's not an obsession, dumbass. It's called love." He snorts, shaking his head."I wouldn't be laughing after I just pulled a gun out." He sighs, and looks guilty down at Quinn before carefully picking her up bridal style."Take her out the back. I'll meet you in the alley."

After carefully putting Mason in his car seat, and packing a few of his things, Jenny casually goes out to the car, like nothing ever happened. She puts Mason in the back seat, before getting in herself, the meets Puck in the back alley, behind the house. Puck is careful getting in the back seat with Quinn in his arms. He leaves her in his lap during the drive.

"Do you think Santana can love you, when finds out what you did to her wife?" He asks in a low voice, looking down at the blonde. Jenny doesn't answer. She just glances at him through the mirror.

"I'm already running out of time. Santana can be awake by now."

Puck shakes his head, looking out the window. Soon enough she's parking in front of a seemingly abandoned apartment.

"What do I do when she wakes up?"

She huffs. "I don't know. Fucking think of something. Now, get out."

He groans to himself, getting out of the car. He looks around making sure no one is watching, as he walks towards the apartment. Jenny speeds off back to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Santana wakes up confused, hearing what sounds like her son's cries. She sits up and stretches, then goes to search where the noise is coming from. She walks down the hall, and getting closer to one of the rooms, it gets louder. She lightly pushes the door open to see Jenny pacing the room with a crying Mason in her arms.<p>

"How did he get here?"

Jenny jumps a little turning around, then smiles. "I felt bad that you missed him so much, so I made a compromise with Quinn, and she was very sweet about it."

She looks confused. "Did she drop him off?"

Jenny shakes her head. "No, she let me pick him up."

She nods, then walks over to the brunette. "Did he have his nap yet?" She asks rubbing his back.

"He slept on the way here, but when I tried putting him down on my bed, he woke up."

She nods. "Yeah, he does that sometimes. Let me try."

Jenny happily passes the crying infant to his mother, and Santana cuddles him to her chest and starts singing. The brunette smiles, seeing the newborn almost instantly stop crying hearing his mother sing.

"You're so good with him."

She just smiles as she continues to sing. And soon enough Mason's eyes start to droop, and he falls into a deep slumber. Santana looks up, and glances at the large bed.

"Can you put the pillows on the bed, so that they're surrounding him?" Jenny nods, then rearranges them. Santana carefully lays him down, and kisses his forehead."Te Amo, mijo."

"Are you hungry? We can eat while he naps."

She nods. "Yeah, I didn't realize I was until you just mentioned it." She says with a laugh, while following Jenny into the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm no cook like you are, but I'll try my best." Jenny says going to the fridge.

Santana laughs, sitting at the island. "I'm sure it'll be good."

Jenny blushes behind the refrigerator door, then peaks her head out. "I just remembered I have a frozen pizza crust in the freezer. You in the mood for some pizza?"

She nods. "Sure."

Jenny takes the crust out, then starts to thaw it out. While she waits, she takes out some pizza sauce, and cheese she bought at the deli. She takes out a hand shredder then unwraps the cheese from it's packaging.

"Is there like a professional way of doing this?" Santana giggles, shaking her head."It just look fancier when they do it on tv."

"It just depends on what kind of shredder you have."

Jenny nods mouthing an oh. "Well, that makes sense."

* * *

><p>Puck put Quinn in one of the finished rooms, and onto a mattress. She still hasn't woken up yet, and he has been standing in the doorway, thinking about what he should do. He has a good friend that just happens to be an officer, so he's been debating to call. He really doesn't want Jenny to somehow find out and kill them both.<p>

But as he continues to watch the blonde, and think about what he's already helped do to her family, he decides to make the call. When he takes out his phone, he hears Quinn whimper from the bed. He looks up and sees she's starting to move.

Quinn reaches up to her head and winces. She opens her eyes, and looks confused. Because there's only one window, there's a shadow by the doorway. So, she can't see Puck standing there. She sits up, looking around the room, and scoots back against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly, full of guilt. Quinn gasps, at the unexpected voice.

"W-Who are you?" He steps further into the room. She looks confused, then scared."What the hell is going on, why did you take me here? Where am I?"

He sighs, looking to his feet. "I was just about to call a buddy of mine." He looks up, to a still very scared Quinn."It's not like that. He's a cop. I'm sorry I did this to you, but she would've killed us both if I didn't."

She squints her eyes. "Who?" Puck cuts her off.

"Jenny. I'm in debt to that crazy bitch, and I didn't know what was happening until she hit you over the head with that trophy."

She rubs the back of her head, wincing again. "Why, why did she do this?"

He shrugs."She has a crazy obsession with your wife."

Quinn cuts him off. "What did she do to Santana?!"

He shrugs again. "I don't know, I don't think she would hurt her."

She nods. "What about Mason, is he ok?" He nods. She she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Jenny took him to her apartment."

Quinn snorts, shaking her head, confusing Puck. "I can't believe this is happening. I just thought she had a harmless, little crush on her, I didn't think she would do something like this."

Again, he shrugs. "You can't judge a book by it's cover, right?"

She nods. "I think it's time to call your friend."

He grins, then dials the number. "Hey, buddy it's Puck. I need you to come down to my grandma's old apartment. I-uh-have a situation on my hands, and I need your help."

_"What kind of help?" _

He sighs. "Police help. You remember that crazy bitch I've been telling you about?"

_"Yeah."_

"She's gotten crazier. She just made me kidnap some chick, because she's obsessed with her wife. She has her at her apartment with their baby."

_"That's something I need back up for. Does she have a weapon?" _

He glances at Quinn. "Yeah. If I didn't take her, man, we both would be dead."

_"Ok. Give me the address, I'll get my buddies together and I'll let my boss know what's going on. It could take a few minutes though."_

"It just needs to be done, be as fast as you can though. This bitch is really crazy."

* * *

><p>Jenny has rolled out the pizza dough, now Santana is spreading the sauce on, in request of Jenny, saying she wants to see her do it like the chefs on tv.<p>

"You make it look so easy."

Santana snorts. "Just takes some practice."

Jenny steps closer to the Latina, and bites her lip. "Can I try?" She looks over and nods, then passes the big ladle spoon to her, while stepping aside. Jenny tries to mimic Santana, but ends up getting too much sauce on it. She snorts."Whops. I knew I would be bad at this."

Santana giggles and stands closer to her. "I don't know how good I could do this with my right hand, but I'll try." She puts her hand over Jenny's, causing the women to gasp, but she doesn't hear it. Then she guides the brunette's hand, pouring the sauce on. Jenny grins.

"It still looks perfect."

Santana smiles. Jenny turns her head, and without realizing it until it's too late, she moves her head closer, until she kisses the Latina on the lips. Santana is shocked, and doesn't respond back, but then gently pushes the other women away.

"I-I'm sorry, Jenny. You're very pretty, but I love my wife."

She rolls her eyes, giggling. "I know you do, but I also know you have a thing for me too. I mean, come on you always flirt with me."

Santana looks confused, shaking her head. "I joke around with you, but I've never flirted."

Jenny begins to walk closer, causing Santana to bunk into the refrigerator. She pins Santana against it, holding on to her waist, with their faces not far apart.

"Are you calling me an idiot?" Santana shakes her head."I know what flirting is, Santana." She creases Santana's cheek, then rubs her bottom lip with her thumb."And I know you were flirting." Her thumb drags down her lip, making it bounce up. Then she tightly traces her collar bone.

Santana gulps. "I'm sorry, I made you think I was calling you an idiot."

Jenny looks up with a smile. "I know." She returns to Santana's collarbone, and neck.

"H-How long?"

Jenny pinches her brows, confused, not looking up. "Hm?"

"H-How long have you had feelings for me?" Santana asks slowly.

She smiles. "Oh." Jenny looks up, and stopping her hand."Well, I was always attracted to you since the day we met, but I think it was after we went to Rachel and Finn's wedding together, that I started falling for you."

"That's a long time."

She nods. "Mhm." She says leaning into Santana, to kiss her neck.

Santana closes her eyes, turning her head to the side. Jenny kisses all the way up to her ear, then slams her hand next to Santana on the fridge, making her jump.

"Don't just stand there, Santana, like you're disgusted by me." She says into her ear."This is your first time in my house, so I'm letting you know, I have a gun in here, and I'm a good shoot." Again, Santana jumps, whimpering this time. Jenny pulls away from her ear. "Kiss me, Santana."

Santana nods, taking a deep breath, then leans in, timidly kissing the brunette. Not satisfied, Jenny deepens the kiss, grabbing the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

"Ung."

Not expecting it, Santana opens her mouth. Giving Jenny access to slip her tongue in. They continue to make out, while Santana tries to keep her hands to her side. Jenny breaks the kiss, breathless.

She smiles. "That's better. I'm going to finish the pizza, but I'm not stupid. I want you to stay in here with me."

Scared, Santana sits back down at the island. She watches as Jenny puts the cheese on the pizza, then glances out to the hall, where Mason is sleeping.

Why would Quinn voluntary give their son to Jenny? Her wife may have joked about the brunette having a crush on her, but she wouldn't trust her with Mason alone. She gasps quietly to herself, and covers her mouth, choking a sob.

"What did you do to my wife?" She whispers.

"Hm?" Jenny absentmindedly asks.

Santana sniffles. "What did you do to my wife?" She asks louder.

Jenny turns around, acting like she doesn't know what Santana is talking about. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

Santana snickers. "I know Quinn wouldn't willingly give our son to you. She doesn't trust you enough." She pauses, trying not to cry, thinking of the worst."So, what did you do to her?" She whispers.

Jenny sighs. "She's not dead, relax."

Santana slams her hand on the island. "What did you do to her?!" She screams, waking up Mason in the process.

"See that's just great. Go in there, and get him to be quiet. Then join me in the living room so we can watch tv, and eat. Like we planned."

With the thought of the gun, Santana reluctantly goes to Jenny's room. She picks Mason up, and hold him to her chest, then starts swaying and bouncing him a little.

"Shh, it's ok, mijo. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." She kisses his temple and sings quietly in his ear, but he doesn't stop crying. Jenny walks in angry.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's hungry."

Jenny walks up to her dresser, and takes out a bottle from his diaper bag, then hands it to Santana."When you're done, leave him in here and come out to the living room."

She reluctantly nods, and watches Jenny leave the room. Santana sits on the bottom of the bed, and starts feeding Mason. Then leans down to kiss his forehead."I miss your mother."

* * *

><p>"When is he going to get here?" Quinn asks.<p>

Puck shrugs, from his place on the floor, across the room. "He said it might take awhile."

"Why?" She asks, impatient.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not a cop." He says loudly.

Quinn sighs, guilty. "I'm sorry. It's just, the love of my life, and my son are probably being held hostage by some crazy bitch with a gun. And I'm stuck here, not being able to do anything about it."

He grins."It's ok. I'd be going mad too." Quinn rubs her face with her hands, then touches the back of her head again, with another wince. Puck frowns."Do you feel dizzy?"

She shakes her head. "I don't think so, it just hurts."

"I can check it for you. My mom is a nurse. I mean, I can't actually fix it or anything, since I have nothing for that here. But maybe I can see if you need stitches or something."

She nods. "Ok."

He gets up and has her sit at the edge of the bed. He moves her hair aside and breaths a sigh of relief. "You'll be fine. Just a deep cut, and it's not too big, so you won't need a lot of stitches."

She smiles, as he sits next to her. "That's one good news out of this mess, huh?"

He nods. "Yeah." There's a short silence."So, how long have you and Santana been married?"

She smiles. "We've been together longer than we've been married. She proposed after we had been together for three years."

He looks shocked. "Why is that?"

She shrugs. "We had a tough year being in different colleges. After that we moved in together, but we felt like we had grown into different people, so we took another year to get to know each other again."

He smiles. "That actually sounds nice. Now a'days everyone is rushing to get married, then it turns out they never really knew their partners, so they divorce."

She nods. "Two years after that, which would be the time before we had Mason, we decided to start a family. We waited because we got selfish, I just wanted my wife's full attention." She says with a laugh. Puck joins with her.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that."

She nods, still giggling with a blush. "My son has become the second most important person in my life. And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure nothing happens to them."

He nods. "I agree, and I won't stop you, unless I feel like you're in danger too. We can't have you hurt either, ok?" She huffs."I mean it, I already feel guilty enough."

She smiles sympathetically. "Ok."

* * *

><p>Santana returns to the living room, after feeding Mason. She gave him some toys to keep him entertained, so he doesn't get fussy and start crying again. Jenny is siting on the couch in front of the tv, finishing her pizza.<p>

Santana sits next to her and starts to eat her own. Looking around while the brunette watches tv, she sees the gun, casually siting on the entertainment center, next to the tv.

"Is he asleep?"

She jumps a little, then shakes her head. "No, but I-uh-gave him some toys, he should be fine for awhile."

She nods, then gets up and walks toward her shelf of DVD's. "I think a movie is in order." She turns to Santana."What's your favorite?"

Santana nervously clears her throat. "I-I like _50 First Dates_."

She smiles. "Good choice." Jenny puts the move on, then sits closer to Santana."Finish your pizza, babe. Before it gets cold." She casually says, skipping the previews.

Santana takes the last few bites of her pizza, then sets the plate back down, and drinks her soda Jenny left for her. The movie begins, so she puts the cup back, and settles back on the couch.

Jenny wraps her arm around the Latina's shoulder, and pulls her into her chest, so she's laying half way on her. When it gets to the part Adam's character goes to the restaurant and meets Drew's character, Jenny puts her hand on Santana's knee and has them sit up a little, so she can kiss her neck.

"I-I thought we were watching the movie?"

Jenny sucks on her pulse point, and her hand gets up to her thigh. "Mmm, it's like at a movie theatre. No one really watches the movie." She begins to gently lay Santana on her back, and lays on top of her, settling between her legs. She caresses Santana's cheek, smiling down at her.

"Say, kiss me, Mi Amor." Santana takes a deep breath, as she wills herself not to cry. She doesn't want Jenny to take anything from her relationship with Quinn, and she doesn't want to call this crazy women her love, because she isn't."Say it." She repeats with more force.

Santana sniffles. "K-Kiss me, Mi Amor."

Jenny smiles and leans in for a deep kiss. Her hand slides down the latina's chest, and she squeezes her right breast. Santana tightly closes her eyes, trying to fight the urge to push the women off her.

She breaks the kiss, and goes for the Latina's neck again, while putting her hand up her shirt, to squeeze her breast over her bra. Santana looks up at the ceiling. Jenny kisses down to her chest, as she pulls Santana's shirt up. Then she pulls her bra down and takes her dark, left nipple in her mouth, still squeezing the other.

"Your wife must spend a lot of time on your chest. I'm a boob girl, and yours are amazing." She says against her skin. Santana whimpers."Does that feel good?" Not getting an answer, Jenny looks up."Answer me. Say, yes."

She takes a deep breath. "Y-Yes." She smiles, then does the same to the other breast. Jenny makes her way down to Santana's stomach. The Latina shakes her head. "Please, stop." She whispers.

Jenny looks up, confused. "You just said you were feeling good. Why would you want me to stop?"

She sniffles. "I-I only said it because you told me to. I'm sorry, but I love my wife with all my heart and soul. Please."

Jenny crawls back up Santana, and wipes her eyes. "I understand you love her. But I love you, and I deserve a nice relationship after everything I've already been through in my life."

She nods. "You can find that with someone who will love you back."

Jenny shakes her head. "I don't think so. I don't want anyone else."

She leans down for another kiss. Santana has had enough though. She's played nice, and it's gotten her no where. So, she pushes Jenny off of her and runs out of the room, and down the hall. Jenny catches up to her though, and grabs her from behind.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look." She says in Santana's ear.

"Just let me and my son go. You're just going to get in trouble. Am I really worth it?"

Jenny ignores her, and takes Santana back into the living room, and pins her on the couch."Love is always worth it." She says creasing her cheek.

* * *

><p>Someone knocks on the door, and Finn walks in. Quinn look confused as Puck greets the tall man.<p>

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

They both look over at her, and Finn looks surprised. "What the hell man, you didn't tell me it was Quinn and Santana!" He yells at Puck.

Puck looks confused, and a little guilty. "Well, how was I supposed to know you all know each other?"

Finn looks confused between Puck and Quinn. "Wait a minute. Who is this crazy chick then?"

"Jenny." Quinn answers.

Finn glares at Puck. "Why didn't you ever tell me her name, dude?! If I knew who it was all this time, I would've kept her away from them!" Before Puck could answer, Quinn steps in.

"Forget that for a second. Why didn't I know you're a cop?"

He shrugs. "You never asked."

She rolls her eyes. "Touché."

"Can we go back to the problem? Look, I'm sorry for everything, ok? I'm a guy who tends to make a lot of mistakes. But in order to get Santana and the baby out of that nut house, we need to get the hell out of here."

* * *

><p>Santana shakes her head."No. Love isn't forced, it comes natural as breathing when you find the right person. And I'm not the right person for you, I promise."<p>

Jenny pins Santana's hands to her side, very tightly so she can't move. "Who the hell do you think you are? I know what's right for me."

Santana gulps. Playing nice doesn't help, nor does trying to escape. She'll have to do what she's been avoiding in order to get out. "Ok, I'm sorry. I just thought I was helping."

Jenny smiles. "Such a sweetheart, but don't try it again, got it? I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will if I need to." Nodding, Santana couldn't agree more."Now, just cooperate with me. That's all I'm asking for."

Again, she nods. Jenny smiles and crashes their lips together in a deep kiss. At some point, Jenny let's go of Santana's wrists, and the Latina takes advantage of it. She flips them, so Jenny is on the bottom, and they're on the other side of the couch now.

"Ugh, that was hot."

Santana smiles down at her. "I thought you might like that."

Jenny smiles back. "I did, very much. Now kiss me or something before I explode." She moans.

Santana tries to pretend Quinn is underneath her instead as she starts to make out with the brunette. Keeping her eyes open, Santana looks over to the end table, and spots the landline phone. She checks to see if Jenny's eyes are still closed before slowly reaching for it. To keep her distracted, she glides her tongue across Jenny's lip.

"Ugh." She moans, opening her mouth. Just as Santana gets her fingers around the phone, she sees movement in the window. She gasps, seeing Quinn peaking inside.

"Quinn?" She whispers after slightly pulling away from Jenny.

The brunette underneath her looks up. "It was a trick!"

Santana looks down in time to see Jenny slapping her in the face. The impact sends her flying to the floor. Hearing the noise, Mason cries from the back room. Jenny straddles Santana's hips, and pins her arms above her head, then pries the phone from her hand.

"What did you plan on doing with that, huh? We're you gonna hit me, then run off with our son?! Well, guess what?" She leans down to her ear."I still would have found you."

Santana struggles against her. "Let me go, please!"

Jenny shakes her head. "I just can't do that." She leans down, and Santana turns her head, not wanting another kiss. Jenny kisses her temple instead though."What am I going to do with you?"

"You can let her go." Jenny looks up, and Santana strains her neck to see who it is. Finn is standing the door way of the living room, pointing his gun at Jenny.

"You really think you could out shoot me?" She challenges.

Finn glances at the gun sitting by the tv. "I know I can." Jenny laughs loudly.

"You're very entertaining, I'll give you that."

"Come on, just let Santana go, and I won't shoot."

She snickers. "I'm not stupid. I know what reverse psychology is."

He sighs, then glances down the hall, hearing Mason still crying. "Then I'll comprise, ok?" She squints her eyes, and he starts to explain himself."I'll take Mason." She shakes her head."Why not?"

"Santana wants him here."

He nods. "Maybe she wants him to be with Quinn now."

Santana nods. "Let him, it's ok." Jenny looks down at her.

"You sure?"

She nods. "Yes, I'm sure."

Jenny looks back up at Finn. "You stay here." He nods.

Jenny has Santana get up with her, and holds the Latina tight to her chest, walking past Finn to get to Mason. In the room, she let's Santana put Mason in his car seat. But before she does that, she fixes her shirt. Jenny takes the care seat, and holds Santana against her again, with the diaper bag also on her shoulder. She walks back out to the hallway where Finn is.

"Put the gun down."

He slowly puts it on the floor. She gives Mason to him. Finn goes outside for a minute before returning.

"Where is he?" Santana asks.

"It's ok. Quinn has him." Knowing her wife is outside, Santana breaks down."S-She's ok?"

He grins. "Yeah."

Before they have time to think, Jenny quickly grabs the gun on the floor, and shoots Finn in his hip, making him fall to the floor. Santana screams and rushes to his side.

"Why did you do that?!"

She shrugs. "He was going to shoot me. I just beat him to it." Finn cries out in pain, and she knocks him out with the other end of the gun. Then she tries getting Santana to stand, but she struggles against her."I think it's unnecessary I have to remind you I have a gun." With Santana against her chest, she goes into the kitchen, where the back door is.

"Where are we going?" Santana asks worried.

"Somewhere they can't find us."

Jenny opens the door, but Santana stops them from walking through, pushing against the brunette. "They, who? It was just Finn."

Jenny snickers. "You don't think I know he's a cop? I know he has some sort of backup, and they're not taking you from me." She says pushing forward against Santana, and the Latina continues to push back.

"Hey!" They turn around to Puck, holding a gun. Jenny looks shocked. He smirks."I bet you didn't know I'm the best friend of a cop."

Jenny glances around the room. "Where's Quinn?"

He shrugs. "She ran off on me."

She raises her brow. "Why don't I believe you."

"Because you're a crazy bitch. I don't give a fuck if you believe me or not, but if you don't let go of her, I will shoot you."

She laughs, rolling her eyes. "I have one too." She says holding up Finn's gun.

He shrugs. "We'll do this like an old western."

She raises her brow. "You want to have a shoot out?"

"Why not? Unless you're a bad shot."

She laughs again. "Idiot, I shot your best friend. I'm a great shot."

He snorts. "You shot his hip, and hit him over the head. I think I have a good chance."

She shrugs. "We'll see about that." Puck opens his mouth to say something, but before he could, Jenny shoots him in his collar bone.

"Puck!" Santana screams.

Jenny rolls her eyes and starts to walk backwards out the door, when suddenly she falls with Santana. Confused, the Latina looks up and gasps.

* * *

><p>Quinn, Puck and Finn arrive at Jenny's apartment. Quinn is first out of the car, and the bots run after her. She runs up the stairs to the stoop, and carefully peaks into the window, then turns back to Puck and Finn.<p>

"She's in there. It looked like Santana is about to hit Jenny over the head." She jumps hearing a noise, then looks back to see Jenny on top of Santana, on the floor, and again turns back to Puck and Finn."Someone needs to go in there."

"I'll go." Finn offers.

Pucks frowns. "No fair, why?"

"Because I'm the cop. You two wait for back up to actually show up." They watch Finn go inside, and Quinn watches their interaction through the window, while Puck sits on the stoop.

"Is she ok?"

She smiles. "Yeah, she's just scared."

He snorts. "She should be."

Quinn glares at him, and he looks apologetic. "Sorry, I have the ability to say the wrong things."

She rolls her eyes, returning to looking in the window. The front door opens, and Puck is quick to his feet. "What's up?" Finn walks out with Mason, crying. Quinn rushes to him. She takes the newborn out and comforts him, until he stops crying.

"Everything ok?" She asks.

He nods. "Stand by." He says to Puck. He nods back, watching him walk back into the apartment. As Quinn puts Mason back in his seat, more cops show.

"Stay here." She orders Puck, leaving him confused. She walks up to one of the policemen, and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't."

He squints his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Don't go in there yet. Finn is in there, and he's been doing good. If you go in now, you'll ruin it."

The man sighs deeply, but as he's about to answer, they hear a gun shot, and goes to run into the apartment. Puck stops him. Quinn comforts Mason.

"I'll go."

He huffs. "Kid, this is my job. Now, let me and my men inside."

He tries to get past him, but Puck pushes him back. "No, just listen to me. She's probably expecting you all to come bursting in here, and she's probably getting ready to run. She won't expect me though." He groans. Quinn talks to another officer, and the man nods, taking the infant.

"Fine, but we more gun shots, we're going in." Quinn shakes her head. He rolls his eyes."I'm the cop here, I don't need to take orders from you." She points her finger at him.

"You're not risking my wife's life for your pride. If something happens, and he can't get Santana out, I'll go in. She won't hurt me, cause she knows how much Santana loves me. After I go in, I'll yell for you, got it?" He huffs.

"Ok, fine." Before Puck goes inside, Quinn runs off to this side of the alley way, confusing everyone.

"Just go." The officer instructs. He nods.

* * *

><p>Quinn runs down the alley, and peaks behind a bush into the neighbor's yard. She hops the fence, eying the house, making sure no one is home. Then she hops over two more fences, and sneaks onto the back stoop of Jenny's apartment.<p>

She sees Jenny with Santana and hides behind a large plant. Jenny opens the door and from the corner of her eye, she can see Santana struggle to keep them from going through the door.

She clenches her fist hearing Jenny say she doesn't want anyone taking Santana from her. Then she hears Puck. Quinn has to laugh at their shoot off, but hearing he gets shot, she jumps and feels bad for the man, considering what he's done for her.

She slowly comes out from behind the plant, then spotting a umbrella. Quinn takes it, then hits Jenny on the back of the head, making her and Santana fall to the floor. Santana looks up and gasps. "Q-Quinn?" She nods, dropping the umbrella. Santana stand up and rushes into the blonde's arms and sobs."I-I lo-ove you so much, baby."

Quinn smiles through her own tears, and holds Santana tighter. "I love you with all my heart and soul, Santana. You're my person. Nothing and no one will ever change that, baby." They stay that way for a few more minutes when other officers run in. They pull apart slightly, still holding each other by the waist. "Is Finn ok?"

She shrugs. "He was out cold when I saw him. Where's Mason?"

The officer Quinn had been talking to, makes perfect timing, and walks up to them with the infant. Santana takes him, and holds him close to her chest, kissing his temple.

"I think our fight seems stupid now, huh?"

Quinn snorts rolling her eyes, then pulls Santana in for a proper kiss. "Really, really stupid." She says pulling away.

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

And that's the end of it. I was thinking of adding more but, it's already so long. For those of you who follow me and my other stories, I don't know which one I'll update next. But if you have one that you really want me to do first, let me know in either a review or PM, whatever works best for you. If I get more than one, then as always, majority rules. I hope you enjoyed it(:


End file.
